Almas congeladas
by FrozenHeart444
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Elsa y Hans hubieran tenido una amistad hace muchos años? ¿O que Hans tuviera que regresar a Arendelle y unirse a una aventura con Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf para detener una misteriosa tormenta? ¿O que alguien con los mismos poderes de Elsa sea cruel y maligna y sobre todo..peligrosa? Helsa/Kristanna
1. Chapter 1

La película Frozen y sus respectivos personajes, aspectos, actitudes, etc son propiedad de Disney, cualquier personaje que no reconozcan o recuerdo, o actitud es creada por mí

Almas congeladas

capítulo 1

Hace muchos años en el cumpleaños número 5 de la princesa Anna, hubo una gran celebración en el reino de Arendelle, Anna estaba muy emocionada por su fiesta, sus padres habían invitado a todos los príncipes, princesas. Reyes o reinas que conocieran, entre ellos estaban "El rey y la reina de las Islas del sur"

-Su majestad- Dijo el rey de las islas del sur al rey de Arendelle. – Feliz cumpleaños princesa Anna- dijo el hombre muy alegre a la pequeña Anna-

-Gracias…. ¿y el regalo?- Dijo Anna muy ansiosa, lo segundo que le gustaba más de las fiestas eran los regalos…..después del pastel

-Anna- Dijo el rey de Arendelle algo molesto

-Descuide su majestad, entiendo la ansiedad de su hija, créame, eh lidiado con 13 hijos- Dijo el Rey de las islas del sur

-¿13?- Pregunto el rey de Arendelle. –Yo apenas puedo con 2-

-HEY-dijeron Elsa y Anna algo ofendidas.

-No, me quejo, todos mis hijos son grandiosos- dijo el rey de las islas del sur

-¿Y dónde están?-Dijo el rey de Arendelle

-En alguna parte jugando- dijo el rey de las islas del sur

-Bueno, entonces tráigalos para que me den mis regalos... – Dijo Anna

Todos comenzaron a reír

-Hablo enserio-Dijo Anna algo confundida por las risas

Pasaron horas y horas y todos parecían divertirse, excepto por un niño que Elsa no pudo evitar notar, estaba triste, solo, sentado en un banco, Elsa se acercó para hacerle compañía

-Hola- Dijo Elsa, sentándose al lado de ese misterioso niño

-Em…¿hola?-Dijo el niño muy confundido

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Elsa

-¿acaso eso te interesa?- Pregunto el niño

-Pues sí, la verdad mucho- Pregunto Elsa

-Vete a chismosear a otro lado- Dijo el niño

-Solo quiero saber porque estas tan solo y triste- Dijo Elsa

-¿Cómo no voy a estar solo y triste? Mis Hermanos me ignoran e insultan todo el tiempo, mi padre me dice que soy importante para él pero apenas sabe de mi existencia y esta fiesta es súper aburrida- Dijo el niño casi desesperado

-Bueno…si lo es un poco pero….Anna sabe animarla bastante-Dice mientras señala a Anna

-YUJUUUUUUUUU-Grito Anna mientras bailaba y comía chocolates

-Oye, ven vamos a jugar-Le Dijo Elsa al niño

-No juego con niñas-Dijo el niño

-Ok, disfruta la aburrida fiesta- Dice Elsa mientras se marcha

El niño no soporto ni un Segundo más y siguió a Elsa

-ESPERA- Dijo el niño persiguiendo a Elsa

-Oh vaya, miren quien se dignó a jugar con una niña-Dijo Elsa en un tono de burla

-No empieces, estoy desesperado-Dijo el niño

-Ahora me dirás tu nombres?- Pregunto Elsa

-Si….me llamo Hans, soy príncipe de las islas del sur-Dijo el niño

-Es un placer Hans, soy Elsa, princesa de Arendelle-Dijo Elsa

-No me digas-Dijo Hans con un tono sarcástico

Después de ese momento empezaron a jugar, reír, correr y compartir experiencias graciosas, prácticamente se conocían desde muy poco tiempo pero parecían "Mejores amigos de toda la vida"

-Oye….aunque me duela decir esto…¿porque no abandonamos la diversión un rato y…pues…vamos a bailar?-Dijo Hans

-mmm...No lo sé, bailar no es lo mío- Dijo Elsa

-Tranquila, yo te enseño-Dijo Hans con un tono de orgullo

Fueron al centro de la pista de baile, pero cuando estaban a punto de empezar con "Las clases de baile para Elsa"

-ELSA- Grito Anna

-¿Que ocurre Anna?- Pregunto Elsa

-Vamos a jugar- Dijo Anna con mucha energía, era su cumpleaños y quería jugar con su hermana

-Pero…- Elsa iba a decirle a Anna que en ese momento no, pero Anna enseguida la jalo del brazo llevándosela lejos –Em…creo que las clases tendrán que esperar-Dijo Elsa siendo jalada por Anna.

-Pero me tengo que ir en unos minutos….creo que nos veremos después Elsa, hasta la próxima fiesta-dice Hans alejándose

A Partir de ese día Hans y Elsa habían hecho una pequeña amistad pero…después de eso no se volvieron a ver hasta el día de la coronación de Elsa, sin embargo hasta ese entonces no se recordaban mutuamente, ya que solo se habían visto por unas cuantas horas y Elsa estaba ocupada tratando de controlar sus poderes y Hans estaba ocupado llenando su corazón de odio y envidia, ¿Quién diría que estos dos grandes amigos pasarían a ser enemigos por culpa de la envidia? Aunque eso, está por cambiar…..

Pasaron 8 meses después la última visita de Hans, una visita que casi termina en : La muerte de Anna, Elsa y Hans como "El rey de Arendelle". Era una mañana tranquila, Elsa y Anna habían vuelto a ser inseparables incluso volvieron a ser compañeras de habitación, estaban profundamente dormidas sin embargo Anna despertó primero

-Elsa….despierta…-Dijo Anna

-Déjame dormir Anna- Dijo Elsa con una voz adormilada

-Ya dormiste mucho, es tiempo de hablar, comer y reír, así que despierta- Dijo Anna montándose en la cama de su hermana-

-Anna basta- Dijo Elsa empujando a Anna de su cama

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – Dijo Anna con un tono juguetón

-No funcionara esta vez Anna-Dijo Elsa

-Ok, no me dejas más opción…..HOY SIRVEN CHOCOLATE PARA EL DESAYUNO Y NO TE DEJARE NADA- Dice Anna bajando rápidamente al comedor

-Oye, déjame un poco-Dice Elsa, mientras se levanta rápidamente y baja al comedor

Al bajar al comedor encuentra a Anna y kristoff comiendo y a Olaf sentado nada más observando

-Ja, sabía que bajarías-Dice Anna entre risas

-No es gracioso Anna, sabes que enserio amo el chocolate, solo me hiciste promesas vacías- Dice Elsa algo enojada

-Oh, lo siento gruñona, pero tenías que despertar, ya es tarde y tienes labores como Reina-Dice Anna

-Tu no haces tus labores reales….¿pero si me despiertas a mí para que yo haga los míos? –Dice Elsa algo confundida-

-Pues sí, de que te sirve tener una Hermana si no puedes abusar de ella de vez en cuando? –Dice Anna con un tono juguetón

-Hay, Anna- Dice Elsa mientras se pone las manos en la cabeza –a veces eres irritante-

-Dímelo a mí….- dice Kristoff

-Hay no se engañen los dos, me dicen irritante pero ustedes me adoran-Dice Anna con un tono algo arrogante

-Sí, te amamos- Dice Kristoff abrazando a Anna

-Mucho-Dice Elsa mientras se une al abrazo

-Chicos…ME ESTAN MATANDO DE AMOR-Dice Anna perdiendo la respiración

Elsa y Kristoff se despegan de Anna y comienzan a reír

-Bueno, debo ir a darme una ducha, así que….los veo más tarde-Dice Anna mientras se va

-Elsa, debo decirte algo-Dice Kristoff un tanto nervioso

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta Elsa

-Bien….. Quería…pedir…tu bendición para que yo…bueno…. Poder proponerle matrimonio a Anna –Pide Kristoff

-Claro que si Kristoff, se nota que Anna estará en buenas manos a tu lado – Dice Elsa muy alegre

-Gracias pero…¿Cómo se lo pido? – Pregunta Kristoff

-Tranquilo em…..practica con Olaf- le Dice Elsa mientras pone a Olaf en su camino

-Ok?...em….Anna…quieres casarte conmigo? –Dice Kristoff

-ES TODO? NO TE ARRODILLAS?-grita Elsa

-NO ME ARRODILLARE-Grita Kristoff algo molesto

-Ok, pero ya no será especial- Dice Elsa

-Bueno…aquí vamos otra vez….Anna, quieres casarte conmigo? –dice Kristoff

-Aw….NO- Dice Olaf

-OH VAMOS, PORQUE NO? – Grita Kristoff casi desesperado

-Bueno…eres tú, ¿quién no diría que no?-Dice Olaf

-Ahg-Dice Kristoff mientras se pone las manos en la cabeza

Luego de un momento entra un sirviente a la habitación

-Reina Elsa- Dijo el hombre mientras hace una reverencia - tiene correspondencia de las islas del sur-le da la carta a Elsa y se va corriendo.

-¿Las islas del sur?- se preguntó a si misma algo alterada

-¿Todo bien Elsa?-pregunta Kristoff

-Em…si? Solo….me tengo que ir..- Dice Elsa mientras se va

-Muy bien Kristoff, ya que estamos solos, debo decirte que tu forma de proponer matrimonio es patética, no sonríes, no te arrodillas y…has pensado en cortarte el cabello? –Dice Olaf

Kristoff sale de la habitación algo enojado e irritado

-AL MENOS PIENSA LO DEL CABELLO, YA PARECES UNA MUJER MUY FEA–Dice Olaf


	2. Chapter 2

**Almas congeladas **

Capítulo 2

Elsa estaba confundida, ¿Por qué le había llegado una carta de las islas del sur? Hogar del hombre que había intentado asesinar a su hermana, a ella y quitarle su trono, Elsa estaba muy nerviosa, quería ignorar la carta pero no podía, debía enfrentar el problema de forma madura y averiguar que decía la carta, así que la abrió rápidamente y la leyó :

"_Querida Reina Elsa, le mando esta carta para informarle que por favor, por favor, por favor me permita llevar a mi hermano menor Hans hacia Arendelle, no es para incomodarla, la verdad no quiero que se sienta incomoda pero….enserio se lo suplico, sé que el comportamiento de mi hermano fue terrible en su última visita pero….el castigo de las islas del sur seria…ahorcarlo, y es por orden del pueblo, pero si lo llevo a Arendelle como su prisionero y que el ofrezca sus disculpas, enserio por favor, es mi hermano menor y no quiero que muera por estar cegado por la envidia, por favor, piénselo bien y digamos usted ¿Dejaría que mataran a alguien por estar cegado?"_

_Atte : Rey Klaus de las islas del sur_

Elsa estaba confundida, si aceptaba que Hans volviera eso incomodaría a Anna, a Kristoff y muchos otros ciudadanos de Arendelle pero si no aceptaba Hans seria ahorcado por su culpa, ella no sabía qué hacer, pero después de pensarlo un rato, respondió a la carta :

"_Querido Rey Klaus, está bien, acepto su propuesta de traer al príncipe Hans a pagar por sus acciones aquí en Arendelle, pero un solo movimiento sospechoso de su parte y lo devolveré a las islas del sur"_

_Atte : Reina Elsa de Arendelle _

Elsa trato de pensar en las acciones de lo que estaba por hacer, pero solo dio un gran suspiro y envió la carta

-Espero que sepas lo que realmente estás haciendo Elsa-Se dijo a si misma

* A la mañana siguiente en el puesto de Kristoff*

-Hola mi repartidor de hielo favorito- Dijo Anna de forma coqueta

- Anna, me alagas pero….te recuerdo que soy el único repartidor de hielo que conoces- Dijo Kristoff

-Bueno, aun si conociera varios….tu serias mi favorito- Dijo Anna

-Aja, claro…..Anna….debo…em…proponerte algo- Dice Kristoff muy nervioso – Anna..- dice Kristoff mientras se arrodilla – quieres ser mi…?-

Kristoff estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio a Anna, pero fue interrumpido por un barco, un extraño barco, y en él estaba abordando nada más ni nada menos que Hans westergaard, el hombre que hace unos pocos meses atento contra la vida de la princesa Anna y la Reina Elsa, Hans bajo del barco dejando muy sorprendidos a Anna y Kristoff

-¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ? – Gritaron Anna y Kristoff en sincronía

-Esto me desagrada más que a ustedes, pero son ordenes de la reina- Dijo Hans

- Elsa jamás me menciono nada de ti- Dijo Anna muy confundida

Elsa llega muy rápido para recibir a Hans y tratar de explicarle a Anna y Kristoff lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Elsa, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?- Dice Anna muy enojada, le resultaba extraño que su hermana hubiera citado a Hans a Arendelle

-Anna, Kristoff, les explicare todo en la cena, pero mientras tanto, debo enseñarle a Hans su celda –Dice Elsa mirando a Hans con enojo- Guardias-

Llegan los guardias y esposan a Hans mientras lo agarran de la espalda

-Síganme caballeros- Dice Elsa de forma seria y a la vez enojada, no podía creer que ella misma hubiera aceptado solo para que no le hicieran daño a Hans

Elsa, los guardias y Hans desaparecieron, dejando a Anna y Kristoff solos

-bueno Anna, como te decía antes de ser interrumpido….-Kristoff fue interrumpido…otra vez

-Ahora no Kristoff, en verdad no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, estoy muy molesta y confundida por la llegada de Hans, pero me puedes decir lo que ibas a decirme en la cena de esta noche – Dijo Anna

-Pe-pe-pe-ro- tartamudeo Kristoff

-Adios- se despide Anna mientras lo besa en la mejilla

Anna se va y Kristoff se queda solo y confundido solo se decía a sí mismo : "¿_Porque? ¿Porque mundo cruel?" _Ahora kristoff estaba más nervioso que nunca, debía proponerle matrimonio a Anna en la cena, pero ¿si ella lo rechazaba? ¿si pensaba que era tonto? ¿si era demasiado pronto? El pobre estaba muy nervioso y solo pensaba lo peor y las constantes críticas de Olaf y Elsa no funcionaban mucho, solo lo hacían sentirse más inseguro

-¿Por qué mi vida no es normal? SOY BUENA GENTE – se dijo a si mismo kristoff.

Mientras tanto Elsa caminaba delante de los guardias y Hans, Hans solo pensaba : "_Odio mi vida, odio mi vida, odio mi vida" _estaba condenado a ser un prisionero, pero no de cualquier reina, sino de Elsa, la reina de las nieves, Hans tenía ganas de matar a sus hermanos, hubiera preferido mil veces ser ahorcado que estar al lado de esa mujer y su familia, Hans por fuera estaba calmado pero por dentro estaba a punto de estallar

-Muy bien príncipe Hans, esta es su celda- Dijo Elsa guiando a Hans a la celda

-Es…..grande- Dijo Hans de forma muy seca y cortante

Hubo un silencio incomodo, los guardias dejaron solos a Elsa y a Hans, no se preocupaban tanto por la seguridad de la reina de las nieves, es decir….ERA ELSA, si alguien la atacaba podía incluso solo lanzarle un cubito de hielo a la cabeza y ya alguien quedaba inconsciente…

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque me trajiste aquí? ¿Porque no dejaste que muriera?-Dijo Hans enojado y confundido

-No podía permitir que te mataran, sé que tus intenciones no son las simples palabras de "Quise ser rey porque si" Anna me conto lo de tus hermanos y bueno…analice las cosas y sé que solo querías hacerlo por atención, la envidia y el odio te segaron – Dijo Elsa- y ahora eres….-Fue interrumpida

-Una basura….una basura que está en tu reino como prisionero- Dijo Hans enojado

Elsa se quedó callada, era raro verlo insultarse a el mismo

-Somos iguales, solo que tú eres la buena y yo el malo- Dijo Hans

-No soy igual a ti- Dijo Elsa

-Claro que sí, somos 2 seres alguna vez despreciados por la sociedad, alguna vez tratando de esconder nuestra verdadera identidad con guantes y falsedades, solo hay una diferencia que ya mencione, tu eres buena, y yo soy el malo, tú fuiste el monstro y yo era el amable y confiable ser para todos, ahora es al revés, tú eres el amable y confiable ser…y yo soy el monstro

Elsa no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta y salió de la celda, las palabras de Hans la dejaron muy pensativa y solo se decía a si misma : "¿Por qué_ rayos lo salve? Tal vez fue un error, es obvio que es un ser despreciable" _

_-_Tranquila Elsa, las cosas pasan por algo- se dijo a sí misma y suspiro –solo espero que esto haya pasado por algo bueno….-


	3. Chapter 3

**Almas congeladas**

Capítulo 3

Ya era de noche, Elsa y Anna se preparaban para la cena mientras Kristoff seguía practicando con Olaf como pedirle matrimonio a Anna

-Anna- Dice Kristoff mientras se arrodilla ante olaf y saca un anillo-te casarías conmigo?-.

-OH, CLARO QUE SIIIIIIIII- Dice Olaf imitando a Anna

-¿Crees que lo hice bien?-Pregunta Kristoff

-Nag, no mucho pero estoy cansado así que diré que lo hiciste muy muy bien….-Dice Olaf

-WOW, Gracias por apoyarme - Dice Kristoff con un tono sarcástico

-De Nada- Dice Olaf muy alegre, estaba más que claro que no entendió el sarcasmo

Pasaron unos cuentos minutos y ya era hora de la cena

-Mmm esto esta delicioso- Dice Anna – ¿Qué es?

-Caracoles- Dice Elsa

-¿CARACOLES?- Dice Anna y escupe la comida –QUE ASCO- se limpia la boca

-¿Si son tas asquerosos porque llenaste tu plato de ellos?- Pregunta Elsa con un tono divertido

-Bueno…yo….yo…ah, ¿A quién engaño? – Dice Anna mientras vuelve a comer más caracoles

-Lamento la demora- Dice Hans mientras entra rápido al comedor

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Elsa algo molesta

-Uno de los sirvientes dice que aunque sea prisionero aun así sigo siendo un príncipe así que…..es algo descortés tener a un príncipe de invitado y ni siquiera invitarlo a comer…¿No cree eso Reina Elsa? – Dice Hans mientras se sienta a la mesa.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, disfruta de la comida- Dice Elsa algo molesta e incómoda por la presencia de Hans

-Muy bien….em….Anna..-Dice Kristoff algo nervioso….- hemos estado saliendo durante mucho tiempo yo…te amo hasta los huesos y….- Dicho esto Kristoff se arrodilla y toma la mano de Anna- Podrías hacerme el honor de ser mi Esposa? – Dice Kristoff mientras saca un anillo

-Kristoff, te amo pero….¿no es muy pronto para casarnos? – Dice Anna

-Lo dice la chica que se comprometió con un hombre que conoció en menos de 2 horas…..- Dice Elsa algo confundida, ella pensaba que Anna saltaría de alegría y diría que sí, sin pensarlo

-Lo siento Kristoff pero…no puedo…te amo…pero como novio -Dice Anna y se va corriendo

Kristoff estaba devastado, ahcia escuchado de la Zona de amistad ¿Pero la zona de novios? Kristoff pensaba que en realidad Anna estaba escondiendo otra razón y uso el "_No es muy pronto para casarnos?" _ Como excusa_,_ estaba tan deprimido que solo se fue del comedor, dejando a Elsa y Hans solos.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, ellos no se miraban a los ojos, fue el silencio más incómodo que alguna vez hayan tenido. Entonces Elsa trato de romper el incómodo silencio diciendo lo primero que se le ocurriera a la cabeza

-Wow…- Dice Elsa- Jamás pensé que Anna rechazara la petición de Kristoff, es decir estoy consciente de la frase "No puedes casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer" pero…..conociendo a Anna no pensé que fuera a rechazar a Kristoff

-Tal vez no lo ama- Dice Hans

-No inventes, ella lo ama con todo su corazón, debe haber algo mal- Dice Elsa

-Aja, claro, sabes no creo que seas una "Experta en el amor" – Dice Hans con tono de burla

-Quizás no….pero al menos sé que es el amor de verdad- Dice Elsa enojada

-Lo dice la chica que ha pasado la mitad de su vida encerrada- Dice Hans

-Lo dice el hombre que fue poseído por la envidia y la ambición y por eso atento contra la vida de 2 chicas- Dice Elsa de forma muy seria

-Cállate- Susurra Hans

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo- Dice Elsa mientras se levanta de la mesa y agarra a Hans del brazo- Tu vuelves a tu jaula


	4. Chapter 4

**Almas congeladas**

Capítulo 4

Habían pasados días después de la ultima cena, sin embargo después de ella todos empezaron a ser más distantes, Elsa se reusaba a salir a cenar ya que tenía que tener la compañía del príncipe Hans, Anna era más distante con Kristoff y Kristoff más distante con Anna mientras que Hans….POR FAVOR, ES HANS, el exigua que llevaran la comida su jaula, no quería ver "Cursis peleas de novios" y "Una fastidiosa reina que solo le gustaba verlo sufrir" todos se estaban volviendo más distantes, pero un día, eso cambiaria…para siempre….

Era una mañana tranquila en Arendelle, sin embargo a los pocos minutos de amanecer una fuerte tormenta de nieve ataco al reino, los habitantes pensaban que era obra de la reina Elsa, sin embargo no era así, Elsa no tenía ni la menor idea de porque había una tormenta, No era época de invierno, al contrario, ese día debía ser muy soleado y caluroso. Elsa salió del castillo para observar mejor la nieve

-¿Poro que estará pasando?- Pregunto Elsa muy confundida

De repente una gran multitud de gente rodeo a Elsa, hicieron un montón de preguntas hasta que la reina respondió la palabra más simple pero menos descriptiva para las personas

-No lo sé- Respondió Elsa – pero si no me equivoco viene de la alta montaña, les prometo que descubriré que está ocurriendo y si es posible tratare de detenerlo – Dijo Elsa mientras entraba al castillo

Luego de unos minutos Elsa estaba en su habitación empacando provisiones para el viaje

-¿Vas a ir tu sola?- Pregunta Anna

-No tengo opción, ¿quién vigilaría Arendelle? – Dice Elsa

-Créeme, Arendelle estará más seguro sin gobernante que conmigo gobernándolo….además puso soportar 3 largos años sin una reina o un rey….podrán soportar un par de días- Dice Anna

-Está bien, dejare que vengas conmigo- Dice Elsa

Anna abraza a Elsa y la emoción y va a buscar su ropa de invierno

-Hola- Dice Kristoff mientras entra a la habitación

-Hola- Dice Elsa

-Hola- Dice Anna algo nerviosa, no había visto a Kristoff desde…que rechazo su propuesta

-Escuche que irán a la tormenta y…¿puedo ir?….-Pregunta Kristoff

-Claro- Dice Elsa

-Porque?- Pregunta Anna- Porque quieres ir?

-Por 2 razones, 1. no dejare que vayan solas y 2. Quizás pueda admirar el castillo de Elsa

-Ok, pero no te hagas ilusiones, aún no sabemos dónde queda el lugar y quizás ni pasemos por mi castillo – Dice Elsa

-Tomare el riesgo- Dice Kristoff

-Bueno…vamos- Dice Anna mientras sale de la habitación

-Espérenme, debo ir a buscar…"Algo" – Dice Elsa mientras se va

Elsa recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la jaula de Hans en la cual entro sin avisar antes

-Joven Hans- Dice Elsa

-¿Que quiere reina?-Pregunta Hans de muy mala gana

-busque su abrigo, vendrá con nosotros al viaje- Dice Elsa

-WOW, WOW, WOW, 1. Que viaje? 2. Porque?- Pregunta Hans muy confundido

-No lo dejare solo en Arendelle después de los últimos sucesos que ocurrieron al dejarlo solo aquí, será un prisionero pero conozco sus intenciones y sus hábitos, así que sé que eso no lo detendrá…..-Dice Elsa-

-Ooh…es que en realidad si me quieres cerca de ti- Dice Hans con un tono de "Galan"

-¿Disculpa? – Pregunta Elsa algo indignada

-Admítelo, dices no soportarme pero en el fondo no me odias, de hecho hasta te has preocupado por mí- Dice Hans

-¿Así que crees que me gustas solo porque no confió en ti para dejarte solo aquí? – Pregunta Elsa

-Pues sí- Dice Hans

-No saques conclusiones Hans, me desagrada tu compañía…pero debo llevarte por la seguridad de Arendelle- Dice Elsa muy seria, lo cual causa que Hans la mire con una cara de "Si claro" – así que alístese y déjese de tonterías – Dice Elsa mientras sale de la jaula

-Sí, ella esta loquita por mí – Dice Hans entre risas


	5. Chapter 5

**Almas congeladas**

Capítulo 5

Después de unos momentos de preparación nuestros héroes…y Hans…salieron a la aventura, aunque no sabían a donde ir, Elsa tenía una teoría de a dónde ir, Kristoff siguió las indicaciones de Elsa y Sven sabía a donde ir, el trineo iba muy rápido y de repente cruzaron por una pequeña rampa que dirigió al trineo hacia el aire

-AAAAAAAAAAH- Gritaron todos en sincronía

-Chicos, si estos son mis últimos momentos con ustedes, quiero decirles….QUE LOS ODIO A TODOS- Dice Hans

-El sentimiento es mutuo- Dice Kristoff

Todos empiezan a caer desde las alturas, Hans cae primero sano y salvo en la suave Nieve.

-Estoy vivo- Dijo Hans muy contento. De repente Elsa cae encima de él lo que causa un pequeño beso accidental entre los dos .

-Lo-lo-siento- Dice Elsa muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que sus labios tocaban los de alguien más , pero para su mala suerte, su primera vez no fue tan especial, fue con el hombre que la quiso matar y además fue un accidente, sin embargo Hans parecía haber disfrutado un poco ese pequeño beso

-Sabía que estabas loca por mí- Dice Hans con un tono coqueto

-No empieces…-Dice Elsa molesta

De repente cae Anna, seguida de Olaf, seguido de Kristoff, seguido de Sven, que para mala suerte de kristoff Sven cayó sobre el

-Y el tineo?- Dijo Anna

-Allí- Dice Elsa mientras señala al trineo hecho pedazos

-HAY NO, AHORA DEBEMOS CAMINAR-Dice Hans

-No te quejes "Princeso"- Dice Kristoff

-Creo que la verdadera palabra es…- Dice Elsa

-Se lo que digo , además creen que me hace feliz que mi trineo se destruyera ?..OTRA VEZ– Interrumpe Kristoff

Después de un pequeño silencio, suena un pequeño ruido que aunque parezca normal la cosa que lo produjo no era nada normal

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto Anna algo asustada

De repente apareció un enorme monstruo de nieve con puntas, armadura de hielo, Ojos de cristales rojos y unos brazos de madera, era algo que dejo a todos de boca abierta y muy asustados, Olaf no le tenía miedo a pesar de todos, pensaba que era "Una creación inofensiva de Elsa" pero no era así….

-Oh Elsa, gracias por crearme un GRAN amigo- Dice Olaf de forma inocente

-Em…Olaf…me temo que él no es un amigo….y que yo no lo cree….- Dice Elsa

-Espera, si tu no lo creaste, quien lo hizo? – Pregunta Anna

Después de eso El monstro empezó a rugir a tratar de espantarlos. Lo cual funciono, nuestros héroes…y Hans…empezaron a correr sin control

-ELSA, LUCHA CONTRA EL- Dice Anna

-CREES QUE ES FACIL LUCHAR CONTRA UN ENORME MUÑECO DE NIEVE CUANDO TU PODER ES LA NIEVE? SOLO LO VOLVERA MAS GRANDE- Dice Elsa – ESCAPEN- dijo Elsa

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven escaparon pero Hans se quedó ahí

-Te dije que escaparas-Dijo Elsa

-Alguna vez te obedezco?-Dijo Hans

A Elsa se le ocurre una gran idea, hizo un poco de fuego con las varillas y se las lanzo al monstruo. El Monstruo empezó a derretirse, no sin antes gritar, sus ojos se salieron de repente y los cristales rojos cayeron en los ojos de Elsa

-Auch- Dijo Elsa cayendo al piso

-WOW, que exagerada-Dijo Hans

-No enserio, no puedo ver nada- Dijo Elsa

-Tranquila, te llevare con los otros- dice Hans mientras carga a Elsa en sus brazos

Después de un rato Hans solo se quedaba mirando a Elsa, por dentro se decía "_Es tan hermosa cuando no me grita"…."¿ESPEREN? QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?" NO HANS, NO PUEDES PENSAR ASI DE…ELLA….s la besaste….aunque fue un beso pequeño… pero fue algo lindo…"QUE? LINDO? Pero que rayos pasa conmigo? Es decir…si…lo disfrute un poco pero…Ahg, debo dejar de tener estos pensamientos _

_-_Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Elsa

-Em…no lo sé…creo que en ningún lugar en particular- Dijo Hans, pero luego siguió observando a Elsa hasta el punto en el que llego a tocar su mejilla.

Hans estaba acercando sus labios a los de ella, quería repetir el beso para comprobar si sentía algo aunque sea minúsculo…por ella, Hans se acerba amas y más, ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Elsa no podía ver nada, pudo sentir la respiración de Hans pero no estaba consciente de lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. El cerró sus ojos, frunció sus labios y…

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el ultimo capitulo del día , mañana quizás haga otro...así que...hasta pronto **


	6. Chapter 6

**Almas congeladas**

**Capitulo: 6**

Hans solo miraba a Elsa atentamente hasta que acerbo sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de besarla…..escucho un ruido

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Hans

-No lo sé, tu eres el que ve- Dice Elsa

De repente un montón de rocas empiezan a rodar hasta que se convierten en trolls

-ES LA REINA- Grita un troll muy alegre

-Reina Elsa- Dice un pequeño troll

-Em..hola?- Dice Elsa

-Elsa, que te trae por aquí? – Pregunta el gran Pabbie

-No lo sé, no tenía planeado venir- Dice Elsa

-Que tienes en los ojos?- Pregunta en gran Pabbie

-No lo sé, la verdad estoy muy confundida y no puedo ver- Dice Elsa

-¿ALGUIEN ME EXPLICA QUE PASA AQUÍ?- Pregunta Hans

-Oh, Hans, ellos son los trolls, trolls, él es Hans- Dice Elsa

-LA REINA TIENE NOVIO- Gritan los trolls muy alegres

-¿Qué? NO – Grita Elsa - No somos novios

-Oh-Dicen los trolls desilusionados

-Gran Pabbie,¿ puede ayudarme a recuperar mi vista? – Pregunta Elsa

-Claro que sí, ven conmigo- Dice el gran Pabbie mientras se lleva a Elsa

-Hey, tu, muchacho- Dice Bulda – Cuando le dirás a la reina que ella te gusta?

-¿Qué? – Pregunta Hans –Ella no me gusta

-Oh vamos, se nota que estas loquito por ella- Dice Bulda

-NO, NO, NO, NO ES ASI- Dice Hans molesto, aunque en fondo él sabía que quizás si se sentía algo atraído por la reina

-Aja, claro- Dice Bulda con un tono sarcástico

-YA PUEDO VER- Dice Elsa muy feliz mientras sale corriendo abrazar a Hans

-em….porque el abrazo?- Dice Hans nervioso

-Oh…..lo siento, me emocione- Dijo Elsa mientras se separa de el

-Hola, hay alguien aquí?- Dice Anna mientras llega al lado de Kristoff, Sven y Olaf

-ANNA- Dice Elsa mientras va abrazar a Anna

-Al fin te encuentro, dónde estabas?- Dice Anna

-Es una larga Historia- Dice Elsa

-KRISTOFF- Dicen los Trolls mientras abrazan a Kristoff

-es un gusto verlos chicos..tengo noticias…..ANNA Y YO NOS CASAREMOS- Dice Kristoff muy contento

-ALELUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Gritan los trolls

-¿esperen qué? Hace unos días Anna dijo que no y…los dejo solos por unas horas y ya se comprometen? – Pregunta Elsa confundida- Anna, me lo explicas?

-es una larga historia- Dice Anna imitando a Elsa – OH DIOS MIO, QUE TE PASO EN EL VESTIDO?

-me cae y …bueno….. Creo que debo rasparme con algo…. Dice Elsa

-Oh niña, no dejare que sigas vestida así, te are un nuevo vestido- Dice Bulda mientras se lleva a Elsa.

-Oh Kristoff, que felicidad, de seguro Anna y tu serán felices, y tendrán muchos, muchos, muchos, MUUUUUCHOS bebes – Dice un troll, el ultimo comentario hizo sentir incomodos a Kristoff y Anna

-TENEMOS QUE CELEBRAR ESTO- Dice otro troll

Los trolls empezaron a poner adornos y música para celebrar el compromiso de Anna y Kristoff, después de un rato salió Elsa con otro vestido, arriba era blanco con flores y abajo era azul oscuro, también tenía una capa negra con copos de nieve bordados y unas botas moradas

-WOW- Dice Hans al ver a Elsa

-Lo se…me veo rara- Dice Elsa

-No…te ves…hermosa- Dice Hans- ¿Qué dije?

Ese comentario hace que Elsa se ría un poco –Gracias- Dice Elsa mientras sonríe

-Yo….pues…- Dice Hans pero es interrumpido por los trolls

-ATENCION, Reina Elsa, porque no canta una canción para Anna y Kristoff? – propone un troll

-Em..lo siento…no canto en público- Dice Elsa

-OH, VAMOS- Dicen los trolls

-Vamos Elsa, por mi- dice Anna con una cara triste

-Ok,- Dice Elsa- pero más te vale que canten conmigo

Elsa se para en una roca y comienza a cantar :

_Elsa_ :

_Todos alguna vez se sienten solos, esperando que llegue su gran amor, y otros solo buscan éxito o oro y algunos solo una amistad…pero a veces consigues alguien para ti, que juega contigo y te hace feliz, piensas que es raro pensar así, pero sabes que no….tu corazón helado esta, pero gracias a otro se derretirá, es un acto que es de amor de verdad. Es difícil conseguir un amor real, pero no es imposible y eso lo veras, cuando alguien te ama tu mundo es especial, y a veces sientes que puedes volar_

_Trolls : _

_Hay un corazón que helado esta, pero gracias a alguien más se derretirá, su sabes que te aman y esa es la verdad, solo muestra un acto de amor de verdad _

_Anna : _

_El amor siempre es especial, cambia a las personas y son buenas quizás, los fríos corazones mas cálidos serás pero es gracias al amor de verdad _

-Vamos, canta Kristoff- Dice Anna

-Ok, pero solo porque me obligas- Dice Kristoff

_Kristoff : _

_Cuando amas a alguien, difícil parecerá, pero gracias a eso es amor de verdad, pruébale que la amas y ella en ti creerá, pues esto es el amor de verdad _

_Todos : Sientes que es enfermizo, un poco rarito, sabes que te encanta o a veces te espanta, será amor de verdad? O una enfermedad, tu corazón no lo puede ya aguantar, tienes que gritar aunque sea muy duro, porque esa persona, descongelaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Elsa : _

_TU ALMA, HELADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Todos : _

_Con el amor de verdad… _

-Vaya que a ustedes les gusta Cantar- Dice Hans confundido

-OH, GRAN PABBIE, casi lo olvido, de causalidad….usted sabe de dónde viene la tormenta? –Pregunta Elsa

-OH, SI, LA TORMENTA, OLVIDE ADVERTIRLES- Dice el gran pabbie

-De quien?-Pregunta Elsa

-De Selena (Selina) – Dice el gran Pabbie

-Selena?- Pregunta Elsa

-Es una reina de las nieves….tiene tus mismos poderes pero…ella fue desterrada de su propio reino y escapo aquí- dice el gran pabbie

-¿Por qué? -pregunta Elsa

-Mato a su hermana y a sus padres- responde el gran pabbie

-Oh….así que ella está causando esta tormenta? Ok, eso también explica el monstruo de de nieve gigantes pero…..¿porque? – Dice Elsa

-Me temo que no tengo la menor idea de su razón o su ubicación, pero debo advertirles algo mas – Dice el gran pabbie

-¿Qué?- Preguntan todos

-Selena es muy poderosa…y muy peligrosa…ustedes deben trabajar juntos para vencerla- Dice el gran Pabbie mientras une las manos de todos

-Ok gran pabbie- responden todos

-Pero debemos irnos- Dice Hans

-¿Estas locos? Ya es de noche- Dice el gran Pabbie- Quédense aquí y mañana salgan a buscar a Selena

-Ok gran pabbie- responden todos mientras se meten a una cueva

* * *

**Hola a todos, bueno, lamento tardar mas de lo esperado en poner este capitulo, me meti hoy temprano y habian como 4 Reviews nuevos, asi que tuve la necesidad de responderlos :**

**Princesa Alex : Respecto a tu ****Reviews del capitulo 3, gracias, y si, Olaf es muy lindo y amigable XD y el del capitulo 5, pues gracias otra vez, y tienes razon, es muy pronto para hacer que se den un beso romántico, pero me gustan mucho los "Casi besos" y los "Besos accidentales" son muy graciosos XD**  


******Kaly Paola : te dire lo que pienso de tu comentario en 2 palabras : GRACIAS GRACIAS XD **

******The princess of the ice-magic : Gracias. aqui tienes el capitulo XD...yo también estoy esperando el capitulo siguiente de After Frozen, EH? XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Almas congeladas**

Capítulo 7

Mientras nuestros héroes…y Hans…..estaban durmiendo, en la montaña del norte estaba ocurriendo algo sobre natural, que aunque de lejos fuera hermoso, era muy peligroso

-¿Oye, después de esto jugamos cartas?- Le dijo un guardia a otro

-Quizás- Respondió el otro guardia

De repente los guardias son atacados por la nieve ¿Raro no? Los guardias alzaron la mirada y notaron a una chica de cabello negro peinado hacia arriba, ojos azul claro y un vestido algo extravagante, lo raro era que esa chica estaba controlando la nieve, aunque no les sorprendió mucho, ellos aparentemente la conocían a la chica

-Buenas noches…se puede saber que hacen en MI montaña? – Pregunto la chica de manera educada acentuando la palabra MI

-Vinimos a buscarla a usted. …Reina Selena – Dice un guardia

-¿Quién los mando?- pregunta Selena

-El almirante Edgar- Dice el otro guardia

-bueno, si al Almirante Edgar le interesa tanto encontrarme, ¿Por qué no vino el mismo?- Dice Elsa

Los guardias mantienen en silencio pero Selena dedujo lo que ellos estaban pensando, ya que ella también conocía al Almirante Edgar…lo conocía bastante bien como para no saberlo

-¿Él está formando un ejército?... No es así? – Dice Selena

Los guardias estaban quietos y guardaban silencio. Pero de repente la nieve que los tenia atrapados se volvió hielo con espinas

-RESPONDAN- Dice Selena furiosa

-SI, SI, SU MAJESTAD- Dice un guardia

-Que rara coincidencia…..- Dice Selena

De pronto monstruos de nieve gigante con armaduras de hielo aparecieron detrás de Selena

-¿sorprendente, no?...nunca subestimen el poder….de la nieve…y el hielo- Dice Selena mientras forma una sonrisa maliciosa

Los guardias estaban sorprendidos y asustados, sabían del poder de la reina pero aun así tenían miedo

-HELADOS AMIGOS- grita Selena a su ejército de hombres de nieve- LLEVEN A ESTOS DOS GUARDIAS A AL CASTILLO DE HIELO QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA, SE QUE NO ES NUESTRO PERO COMO ESTA ABANDONADO LO USAREMOS COMO REFUGIO- grita Selena, había descubierto el castillo que Elsa había creado cuando escapo el día de su coronación , así que lo uso como refugio para ella y su ejército.

***A la mañana siguiente***

Elsa recién estaba despertando pero lo que encontró no fue nada agradable, Hans estaba acurrucándose de ella, lo cual causo que ella gritara

-¿QUE HACES?- Grito Elsa furiosa lo cual hizo que Hans despertara

-Q-Q-QUE?- Pregunto Hans nervioso- PORQUE TE ABRAZO? Completo Hans

-DIMELO TU A MI, QUITATE- Dice Elsa mientras lanza a Hans lejos de ella

-Oye, sabía que yo te volvía loquita pero…wow esto se pasó de la raya, me amas tanto que te acurrucas en mi

-QUE?- grita Elsa- 1. NO TE AMO, 2. TU TE ACURRUCASTE DE MI, 3. ERES UN TORPE – Indico Elsa

-Aja claro- Dijo Hans de forma arrogante

-Estúpido- Dijo Elsa mientras se alejaba

Después de unas horas, nuestros héroes y Hans comieron algo de fruta y emprendieron su viaje para buscar a Selena

-Juro que si encuentro a esa tal Selena, LA MATO ¿Por qué nos hace esto?- Dice Anna furiosa

-Quizás fue un accidente- Dice Elsa, ella la verdad no pensaba que Selena fuera tan mala como todos decían, es decir, tenía sus propios poderes, a Elsa se le hacía más fácil poder entenderla, aunque no la conociera, pensaba que Selena no era mala, y si llegaba a serlo tendrá una razón ¿No? Todos tenemos una razón de nuestro comportamiento.

-Si claro, un accidente, CONGELO ARENDELLE- dice Anna

-Yo también lo hice…y no soy mala- Dice Elsa

-Pero tú eres tú y ella es ella- Dice Anna

-Como sea, solo debemos buscarla y hacer que descongele Arendelle- Dice Elsa

-y a dónde vamos?- Pregunta Kristoff

-Creo que ya se a dónde ir….- Dice Elsa –Síganme- Dice Elsa mientras corre

* * *

**Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero...LOS EXAMENES D: AAAAAAHG, pero bueno, hice este capitulo, lo se, lo se, es algo corto pero era lo mas rápido que podía hacer , debo estudiar para un examen muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo, asi que les dejo este capitulo **

**Aclaraciones : bueno, me llego un Reviews (de azura grandchester potter) en donde preguntaba si Selena esta basada en el diseño original de Elsa como villana...bueno, para los que se preguntan eso...pues si, incluso en este capitulo use la escena eliminada de Frozen "Evil Elsa" pero algo editada y con Selena, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad me apresure porque debo estudiar y tuve que hacerlo muy rapido , pero igual, espero que lo disfruten, buenos dias, buenas tardes y buenas noches **


	8. Chapter 8

**Almas congeladas**

Capítulo 8

-Es aquí- dice Elsa mientras señala una puerta con guardias

-Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Anna

-Estamos en "isolasjon" es un pequeño pueblo perdido, bueno no tan perdido, solo está aislado del resto – Responde Elsa

Nuestros héroes y Hans intentan pasar pero son interrumpidos

-ALTO- responde un guardia

-Qué ocurre?- pregunta Anna

-No pueden pasar- Dice el guardia

-¿Qué? Porque?- Pregunta Hans

-No queremos más habitantes- dice el guardia

-Pero…les aria bien- Dice Kristoff

-NO, VAYANSE- Dice el guardia

-Por favor- Dice Anna mientras agarra el brazo del guardia y suplica

El guardia se enojó y lanzo a Anna, haciendo que ella se lastimara, lo cual causo el enojo de Elsa . Elsa miro al guardia y su compañero y los congelo

-Nadie le hace eso a mi hermana- Dice Elsa molesta mientras abre la puerta

-WOW, tu si que eres…salvaje…- Dice Hans con un tono de asombro

-oh no, no, no, solo es por defensa – Dice Elsa

-Aja, claro- Dice Hans

Nuestros héroes…(y ya saben lo que diré)…y Hans XD, encontraron a una mujer que les ofreció refugio para que pudieran descansar, ya que se hacía de noche y pasar por isolasjon a esas horas era muy peligroso . Se pusieron cambiaron y fueron a comer

-Gracias por darnos refugio señora- Dice Kristoff

-De nada, lo que sea por la reina y la princesa de Arendelle- Dice la señora mientras va a buscar más comida

Anna y Kristoff se retiran mientras dejan a Elsa y Hans solos. Hans estaba intentando tomar el té, realmente tenía problemas con esa pequeña taza

-RAYOS- Dice Hans

-Si sabes que se levanta el dedo meñique? No?- Dice Elsa

-Em…claro…-dice Hans nervioso – porque me lo restriegas a la cara?

-Solo quería ayudar- Dice Elsa – Dice Elsa mientras se levanta de la mesa y va a la habitación a dormir. Dejando a Hans solo con sus problemas para tomar el té

Pero la noche no fue tranquila, Elsa tuvo un sueño que implico sus recuerdos de la niñez, entre ellos estaba su día de aventuras y juegos con Hans cuando eran apenas unos niños

_-Y como son tus hermanos?- Pregunto la pequeña Elsa _

_-Son unos tontos- responde Hans – y como es tu hermana?_

_-Super, Anna es muy alegre- Dice Elsa- sabes…siempre Anna a sido mi única amiga pero…bueno…la verdad siento que—tu y yo podemos ser amigos…si quieres, obviamente, no te obligo…_

_Hans se ríe un poco y responde – si Elsa, quiero ser tu amigo- responde al fin _

_Elsa se quedó sonriendo, al fin tenía un amigo además de Anna _

_Y entonces, despertó _

Elsa despertó confundida, asustada e intrigada, había recordado todo y se preguntaba ¿Cómo ese amable niño podía ser Hans? Elsa no quería creerlo pero estaba más que claro.….…Alguna vez le agrado Hans

**A la mañana siguiente **

Hans estaba en la mesa nuevamente tratando de luchar contra esa taza

-¿PORQUE ERES TAN REBELDE? – Pregunta Hans a la taza , sin notar la presencia de Elsa quien lo veía entre confundida y alegre

-Em..hola- Dice Elsa interrumpiendo la pelea de Hans con la taza

-Oh, Hola linda- Dice Hans

Elsa se sonrojo un poco ¿Por qué él le había dicho Linda? – porque me dices asi?- Pregunta Elsa entre sonrojada y confundida

-Me gusta molestarte- Dice Hans

Elsa de repente cambio su cara de sonrojada a una de molestia

-JA, JA, muy divertido – Dice Elsa

-Si…sobre todo por el hecho de que ya quisieras que te dijera linda de verdad..ya sabes…porque tu etas loquita por mi- Dice Hans arrogante

-ENTIENDELO, NO TE AMO, NO TE AMO, NI TE QUIERO, TE AMO- Dice Elsa, aunque se percató de su anterior comentario y se sonrojo un poco solo se preguntaba a sí misma "¿_Que acabo de decir?"_

-JA, LO CONFIENZAS- Dice Hans

-NO, NO, NO fue un error- Dice Elsa molesta

-si, claro, es obvio que en este momento deseas que nuestros labios se junten- Dice Hans

-QUE? NO, ERES UN TORPE- Dice Elsa molesta

-Un torpe que amas- Dice Hans

-AHG, NO TE AMO- Dice Elsa mientras se va enojada

-me amas …..- Dice Hans

Elsa estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer, se estaba volviendo loca…pero ahora estaba mucho mas loca que la llevo a ver a una personita pequeña…pero esa personita ERA ella….

_-Hola- dice la pequeña Elsa _

_-_Q-q-que?- Tartamudea Elsa confundida

-_Hola Elsa, soy Elsa- dice la pequeña Elsa _

-Ok, me volví tan loca que ahora me imagino a mi misma?

-_Si-responde la pequeña Elsa _

-AHG, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO- Dice Elsa mientras se va, dejando a la pequeña Elsa que había imaginado, solita

**Mientras tanto en el refugio de Selena **

-Muy bien, me van a decir exactamente, PORQUE EL ALMIRANTE EDGAR ME BUSCA?- Pregunta Selena a los 2 guardias que tenía como rehenes

-QUIERE MATARLA, FUE PETICION DEL PUEBLO POR SUS ACTOS DE BRUJERIA- responde un guardia asustado

-matarme? Pueblo? Brujería? YO? BRUJERIA? COMO ESOS MAL AGRADECIDOS SE ATREVEN A DECIRME BRUJA? – Dice Selena – Arendelle tiene una reina con mis mismos poderes y a ella no le dicen nada….esperen…la reina…ELLA ES MI SOLUCION

-¿Qué?- Preguntan los guardias

-Necesito mucho poder para completar mi plan…NECESITO A LA REINA ELSA – Dice Selena – HELADOS AMIGOS- Dice Selena mientras llama a su ejército de hombres de nieve- necesito que busquen a la reina Elsa de Arendelle…y la traigan aquí…necesito hablar un asunto con ella, muy urgente …..

Los hombres de nieve salen del castillo en busca de la Reina Elsa mientras Selena se queda en el castillo tratando de sacarles más información a los guardias acerca de Edgar


	9. Chapter 9

**Almas congeladas**

Capítulo 9

-Y bien…¿Edgar tiene novia?- Pregunta Selena

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso?-Pregunta un guardia muy confundido, él había escuchado de los rumores de que el almirante Edgar y la reina Selena tenían…"sentimientos uno por el otro" pero nunca pensó que fueran ciertos

-Porque soy chismosa…dime- Dice Selena, por más que le costara admitirlo en el fondo…MUY MUY MUY en el fondo…sentía algo por Edgar, incluso antes de irse Edgar se le había declarado pero ella negó, pensaba que su relación seria inadecuada y no quería meter a Edgar en más problemas de los que ya lo había metido antes

-pues no su majestad, el almirante Edgar no tiene novia, prometió nunca volver amar a otra mujer después del compromiso con su hermana, la princesa Marie – dice el Guardia

Selena comenzó a reír por la gran mentira que Edgar dijo, sabía que él no quería que descubrieran lo que él había hecho pero…¿Vamos? Prometer no amor a otra mujer?

-De que se ríe?- Dice el guardia

-Jaja…..él no les conto no es así? – Dice Selena con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

-Contarnos qué?- dicen los guardias en sincronía

-ah…ustedes son TAN tiernos, creen que el es un hombre respetable y honorable, QUE ADORABLES, lo que ustedes no saben es que su gran influencia…..contribuyo conmigo para matar a la princesa Marie

-¿QUE?- Gritan los guardias

-Sí, el acepto todo, nunca la amo ¿Por qué creen que el la dejo plantada en el altar?- Selena -pues simple, para llevarla a la trampa y así yo acabaría con ella- Dice Selena

Los guardias se quedaron en silencio pero después uno pregunto ¿Por qué? Selena se montó a una mesa y comenzó a cantar

Selena :

_Estos poderes me han encerrado, en lo profundo de un rincón_

_donde hacia muñecos, para una malcriad_

_pero un dia todo se descontrolo_

_mientras sus venas estaban heladas, el calor solo la salvo,_

_pero un día mis padres, se fueron de viaje y entonces mi fuerza de desato,¡ JA!_

_Se fueron, se fueron _

_La vida no siempre dura y es la verdad_

_Se fueron, se fueron_

_Incluso bajo el agua no los escuchan gritar _

_Marie era la la favorita y yo la ignoradita, no lo podía soportar, yo quería llorar_

_Lo único que esperaban de mí, era una explosión friaaaaaaaaaaa, pero no _

_Después de la muerte de mis, al fin pude tener el trono_

_y aunque ellos se fueran, Marie aún estaba cerca y debía destruir su corazón_

_su corazón ya estaba helado. Necesitaba algo de calor, y aunque odiara mucho a Edgar, tuve que confiar en él, para que el destruyera su corazón_

_Era algo que parecía cierto, pero en realidad tenía una condición, él se valió un almirante, un hombre honorable, por romperle a ella el corazón.._

_La dejo, la dejo_

_en el se altar quedo muy sola y.._

_La dejo, la dejo, y allí ella en la trampa cayo _

_El levanto la espada para "matarme a mi" _

_Ella se puso en el camino y se quedó ahí _

_Y después de unos momentos ella solo se…_

_CONGELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

-No entendí- Dice el guardia

-AHG, TORPES, Edgar es el almirante porque hizo un pacto conmigo, el engañaba a mi hermana y así el obtenía el puesto – Dice Selena enojada, en realidad eran unos guardias muy lentos para analizar las cosas

-NO, EDGAR NO ARIA ESO- Dice el otro guardia

-Pues que creen? Lo hizo- Dice Selena mientras se va de la habitación

**Mientras tanto **

Nuestros héroes y Hans estaban tratando de buscar indicaciones, a ver si alguien sabía algo de Selena, pero los resultados solo eran : No, no sé, ¿Quién es Selena? . hasta que encontraron a un hombre que conocía a la reina Selena

-Bueno, yo trabajaba como profesor de la reina Selena, ella era una estudiante muy hábil pero…..era muy rencorosa solo hablaba de lo malos que son sus padres y lo fastidiosa que era su hermana, aunque no la culpo, los reyes y la princesa Marie no eran unos santos, era gente muy vanidosa, La princesa Marie le restregaba a la princesa Selena que sus padres la querían más y que ella era un monstruo

-Y sabe dónde está ella? – Pregunta Elsa con esperanzas

-Me temo que no, ella fue desterrada de su país hace unos días – Dice el hombre

-Cuál es su país?

-Dinamarca, actualmente está dividido en 2 reinos, el reino de Selena y…- Trata de completar el hombre pero es interrumpido por Hans

-EL MIO, LA ISLAS DEL SUR ESTAN EN DINAMARCA- Dice Hans

-Tu escuchaste de la reina Selena?- Pregunta Elsa

-me temo que no pero…..podríamos ir a las islas del sur y…- Dice Hans pero es interrumpido

-Hans, un viaje a la vez, estamos en busca de Selena, ella está aquí, en Noruega, no es Dinamarca, si vamos a Dinamarca solo perderemos nuestro tiempo- Dice Elsa

-Ok, Ok, linda, no te pongas asi- Dice Hans

Anna y Kristoff se preguntaron porque Hans le había dicho linda

-TE EH DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI- Dice Elsa molesta

-Ok, te digo lindura? Hermosa? O preciosa?- Dice Hans en tono arrogante

-ELSA- Dice Elsa

-No me llamo Elsa, me llamo Hans- Dice Hans en tono de burla

-AHG, ERES UN…- trata de decir Elsa pero es interrumpida

-Bueno, nos vamos, debemos buscar a Selena, ADIOS- Dice Anna mientras le tapa la boca a Elsa y se la lleva lejos de Hans

-Ella realmente me ama- Dice Hans con tono arrogante

* * *

**Hola, bueno, queria explicar que la canción de Selena existe, yo solo trate de adaptarla al fic y al español, si les interesa busquen : If Elsa Were the villain of Frozen, trate de enlazarla con un comentario pero...me di cuenta de que los enlaces aquí no funcionan T-T Lo siento si ven un extraño comentario mio en el capitulo 9 **


	10. Chapter 10

Almas congeladas

Capítulo 10

Nuestros héroes y Hans se encontraron con un hermoso lugar con hielo y nieve, el agua estaba congelada lo cual hizo que nuestros héroes (Y Hans XD) no tuvieran más opción que ir patinando hasta el otro lado. Anna . Kristoff, Olaf Sven y Elsa no tuvieron problemas, pero Hans se quedó muy atrás, casi se resbala pero Elsa volvió y lo tomo de la mano para que no se cayera

-Gracias- Dice Hans algo nervioso, realmente le gustaba que Elsa le tomara la mano, aunque no quisiera admitirlo pensaba que Elsa era muy bonita, y aún estaba algo dudoso si sentía algo pequeño por ella

-De nada- Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa - ¿No sabes patinar?- Pregunta Elsa

-La verdad no, nunca me intereso patinar, no pensé que fuera útil alguna vez en la vida- Dice Hans

-Pues, deberás aprende- Dice Elsa mientras toma la mano de Hans y lo guía a donde ir

-Hey, esto es fácil- Dice Hans mientras sonríe

-Ok, ahora te soltare- Dice Elsa

-NO- Dice Hans

Pero era muy tarde, Elsa lo había soltado, él estaba a punto de chocar pero una pedazo de hielo lo detuvo

-Wow, me salvaste 2 veces, gracias- Dice Hans

-De nada, es muy lindo de tu….- Dice elsa pero es interrumpida

-Arruinaste el momento…-Dice Elsa

-Lo siento, lo siento- Dice Hans

-Al fin te disculpas- Dice Elsa

-Si…la verdad….es que…yo..bueno…es agradable estar contigo y….acerté enojar, te vez linda cuando te enojas…DIGO, es lindo verte enojar…DIGO…Ahg, que rayos digo?- Dijo Hans nervioso

-Tranquilo, olvidare que dijiste eso si tu olvidas que yo te dije "Te amo"- Dice Elsa

-Hecho- Dice Hans mientras estrecha la mano de Elsa

_-Es muy lindo de su parte, ¿no?- Dice la pequeña elsa, la cual apareció de la nada _

_-_Em…Hans, discúlpame un segundo- Dice Elsa mientras va disimuladamente hablar consigo misma – Que haces aquí?

_-Dímelo tu a mí, tú me imaginas- Responde la pequeña Elsa- oh y no solo a mi- Dice Elsa mientras trae el pequeño Hans _

_-Hola Elsa- Dice el pequeño Hans _

-Miren, no tengo tiempo para que ustedes me hablen, asi que váyanse- Dice Elsa

_-Pero…tu nos imaginas- Dice la pequeña Elsa _

-PERO..¿COMO DEJO DE IMAGINARLOS?- Grita Elsa, ese grito llego a los oídos de Hans

-Em…Elsa..todo bien?- Dice Hans

-Em..si, claro- Dice Elsa mientras se aleja de sus alucinaciones

**Mientras tanto **

-¿COMO QUE NO LA CONSIGUIERON?- Grita Selena

-Lo siento su majestad, pero no sabemos cómo es la reina Elsa…..o como reconocerla, lo siento, le hemos fallado- Dice un hombre de nieve

-Ow, mi preciosos, yo no me enojaría con ustedes- Dice Selena con un tono de voz dulce- tranquilos, yo iré con ustedes, una reina de las nieves puede diferenciar a otra- completa Selena

Selena dejo a sus guardias (rehenes) en las manos de sus hombres de nieve, mientras que fue con otro grupo de hombres de nieve a buscar a la Reina Elsa

**Horas después **

Ya era de noche, Elsa y Hans estaban hablando, era una atmosfera muy Romántica, Anna y Kristoff aprovecharon eso para escapar y estar juntos, así que Elsa y Hans estaban solos

-Hans…debo decirte algo..- Dice Elsa

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunta Hans

-Veras…lo que pasa es que..tu y yo ya nos conocíamos antes…de mi coronación- Dice Elsa

-Lo sé, en la fiesta de cumpleaños 5 de Anna- Dice Hans

-Qué? Me recuerdas?

-La verdad no, no recordaba que esa niña eras tú pero…luego tuve un sueño raro y…

-Lo recordé todo- Dicen Elsa y Hans al mismo tiempo

-Mm…loco no?- Dice Elsa algo nerviosa

-si…eso no nos vuelve amigos, oh si?- Dice Hans

-Oh no, aun te considero fastidioso- Dice Elsa mientras se ríe

-Si…tu también eres fastidiosa- Dice Hans mientras ríe

-Bueno, creo que debemos ir a buscar a Anna y Kristoff para ir en busca de Selena – Dice Hans

Hubo un extraño silencio, Hans acaricio la mejilla de Elsa, estaba a punto de besarla otra vez, aun no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso accidental, quería volver a unir sus labios con los de Elsa, Elsa frunció los labios, cerro sus ojos pero se percató de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se alejo

-Yo…lo siento- Dice Elsa nerviosa

-No, no, fue mi culpa…lo lamento- Dice Hans

-Oh no, no, fue mi culpa, por estar viendo su "Linda" escenita de amor- Dice Selena mientras aparece entre las sombras- vaya, que rayos son ustedes? ¿amigos? Novios? Enemigos? Amieneminovios?

-Tú quién eres? – pregunta hans

-Hay, por dios, antes de que te pusieras a tratar de besar a tu amieneminovia . dijiste mi nombre

-¿Selena?- Pregunta Hans

-Noooooooo, me llamo Maria teresa de las nieves, mucho gusto- Dice Selena con un tono sarcástico – vaya, vaya, que pequeño es el mundo, mientras ustedes me buscan, yo busco a Elsa la reinita de las nieves,

-A…a mí?- Pregunta Elsa

-Noooo, s ti no, a otra reina de las nieves llamada igualita a ti, sabes? ES IDENTICA A TI, tiene cabello, rostro, brazos- Dice Selena con todo sarcástico

-Oye, no es necesario el sarcasmo y…porque me buscas?- Pregunta Elsa

-Me temo que esa información es secreta…AMIGOS- grita Selena mientras llama a su ejército de hombres de nieve- Atrapenla….- Completa Selena.

Elsa estaba inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada, sin embargo lanzo un gran rayo de nieve y hielo que hizo explotar a los hombres de nieve

-NO, A MIS AMIGOS NO-Grita Selena molesta

-Ja, ya no eres tan fuerte ahora- Dice Hans con tono de burla

Selena lo golpea con hielo, sin embargo no le hace ningún daño grave, VOLVERE POR TI ELSA, ESTO NO SE HA TERMINADO, NADIE LASTIMA A MIS AMIGOS- Dice Selena mientras se va.

Selena no atrapo a Elsa en ese momento, necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos, Selena era poderosa pero Elsa también y hielo con hielo solo hubiera llevado a una pelea inútil en la que nadie podría ganar a menos que utilizara otro objeto o elemento, Además habían lastimado a su amigo, a pesar de que para muchos fueran simples hombres de nieve, para Selena eran el mundo entero, cuando su familia la ignoraba creaba amigos de hielo que la ayudaban, ahora sus amigos estaban destruidos, podía arreglarlos…pero igual odiaba verlos lastimarse

-RAYOS, PORQUE NO LA ATRAPAMOS MIENTRAS PODIAMOS?- Dice Hans mientras se golpea con un árbol

.No Hans, está bien, ahora estoy cansada y débil y solo nosotros 2 no podemos vencerla, debemos estar todos reunidos, mañana buscaremos en donde se hospeda Selena y…ahí la atrapamos – Dice Elsa

-Ok- Responde Hans


	11. Chapter 11

**Almas congeladas**

**Capítulo 11**

**A la mañana siguiente **

-Ok, ¿me dirán porque están aquí?- Pregunta Elsa

-_Ya te dije tu nos imaginar, pero te ayudaremos a recordar quien es Hans en verdad- dice la pequeña Elsa_

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Elsa

-¿Con quién hablas?- Pregunta Hans confundido

-Con nadie- Dice Elsa nerviosa

-Ok?...y lamento lo del beso, no te vayas a confundir ¿EH? No estoy interesado…- Dice Hans

-JA, yo tampoco-Dice Elsa

-JA, ya quisieras besarme- Dijo Hans de forma arrogante

-Te recuerdo que yo detuve el beso…- Dice Elsa molesta

-Que beso?- Dice Anna mientras recién llegaba

-Nada- dice Elsa mirando a Hans con enojo

-¿Ok? Bien, vamos a buscar por Selena, quizás ya estemos cerca Dice Anna

-Sí, ojala, recuerden, debemos estar juntos- Dice Elsa

**Mientras tanto **

-tranquilos mis bebes, no pasa nada- dice Selena mientras arregla a los hombres de nieve- son mis amigos y lamento no haber hecho todo lo posible para protegerlos….son los únicos que me entienden- Dice Selena mientras abraza a un hombre de nieve- solo quisiera que alguien más me entendiera

Selena era una chica incomprendida, en su niñez solo la humillaban y aislaban todo el tiempo, fue llamada monstruo por su propia familia, desterrada por su propio reino y golpeada en una gran cantidad de veces, Si Selena tan solo hubiera tenido amor, quizás su vida no fuera así, el único hombre que ella amo ahora la busca para matarla, Selena solo siente algo dentro de sí, aunque no lo admite aun, solo una palabra puede definir como se siente…..Arrepentimiento , ella se siente arrepentida, solo que aun ni ella se ha dado cuenta…pero pronto lo descubrirá….

Los monstruos de nieve empezaron a sanar lo que hizo que Selena sonriera de la forma más sincera, amorosa y feliz posible, esos monstruos de nieve por más feos que parecieran, eran la felicidad de Selena, sus amigos, familia, confidentes y los únicos que probablemente la querían

-Los quiero- Dice Selena mientras abraza a los monstruos de nieve –Ojala alguien más me quisiera a mi….- completa Selena mientras se le sale una lagrima de sus ojos, Selena podrá ser mala pero, por dentro tenía un corazón frágil con un alma congelada por culpa de su pasado

**Mientras tanto **

-Y bien, donde buscamos a Selena?- pregunta Kristoff

-Ahg, no lo sé- Dice Elsa

-Miren, huella- Dice Anna mientras señala unas huellas

-Son muy pequeñas- Dice Hans

-No quiero arruinar sus pensamientos chicos pero…ESAS HUELLAS SON DE- Dice Kristoff pero es interrumpido por unos aullidos, de repente aparecieron un montón de lobos- LOBOS- Grita Kristoff mientras corre

Nuestros héroes y Hans corrían por sus vidas, pero Hans se tropezó y su pie se atoro entre unas ramas

-AYUDA- Grito Hans sin notar que los lobos estaban cerca del…


	12. Chapter 12

**Almas congeladas**

**Capítulo 12**

-HANS- Dice Elsa mientras corre e intenta liberarlo

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Tú me odias- Dice Hans

-Sí, pero no te dejare morir- Dice Elsa mientras saca a Hans y corre

-NO LO ENTIENDO- Dice Hans mientras corre

-Es complicado- Dice Elsa mientras sujeta a Hans y se esconde con el

-No, se supone que me odias….¿porque me has salvado todo este tiempo?- Pregunta Hans

-Bueno…..yo…solo no quiero dejarte morir…me..me sentiré culpable- Dice Elsa mientras se va

-Me quieres, realmente me quieres- Dice Hans de forma arrogante

-Callate- Dice Elsa

-ME ESTAS TOMANDO CARIÑO- Dice Hans en tono de burla

-Silencio. Dice Elsa enojada, aunque por dentro sabía que era cierto…y eso le asustaba

-CHICOS- Dice Anna mientras se acerca junto con Kristoff, Anna, Sven y Olaf- se está haciendo de noche, necesitamos refugio

-pues…miren una cabaña- Dice Elsa mientras señala una cabaña

-Entremos a ver- Dice Hans

Nuestros héroes y Hans entraron a la cabaña, donde consiguieron a un amable hombre que los dejo quedarse, pero para su suerte él sabía algo de Selena, de hecho, el asistió a su coronación

-Como fue la coronación de Selena?-Pregunta Elsa

-Linda pero..muy tensa, por la muerte muy temprana de sus padres se volvió la reina a los 15 años de edad por desesperación del pueblo- Dice el Hombre

-WOW, era muy joven- Dice Elsa

-Lo sé, pero su pueblo era muy desesperado, buena, les contare la parte tensa, Marie humillo en público a Selena diciendo que era injusto que fuera la reina

**Recuerdo**

_-¿Por qué HUYES? PORQUE SABES QUE LO QUE DIGO ES VERDAD? ERES UN MONSTRUO, UNA BRUJA, NO MERECES NISIQUIERA ESTAR AQUÍ- Dice Marie _

_Selena permanece en silencio_

_-Qué? No me respondes? Sabes que es verdad- Dice Marie _

_-No quiero discutir contigo- Dice Selena con una voz quebrada con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-¿Por qué siempre respondes eso? Sabes que es verdad, no? PUES RESPONDE , DEJA DE QUERER SER LA NIÑA BUENA- Dice Marie _

_-Ya cállate Marie- Dice Selena _

_-PORQUE? SOLO ESTAS ENVIDIOSA DE QUE NO SEA UNA BRUJA AMARGADA COMO TU- Termina Marie _

_-YA BASTA- Dice Selena mientras abre la puerta y se va llorando _

**Fin del recuerdo**

-Wow…eso fue duro…- Dice Elsa

-Si, Selena era el temor de todos, Marie decía cosas equivocadas de ella, la verdad si no fuera por eso…quizás Selena no fuera mala- Dice el hombre

-¿Y qué paso con Marie?- pregunta Hans

-Selena la mato…- Dice el hombre

-JA, sabía que era mala- Dice Anna

-Pero no lo hizo sola, muchos no saben esto pero…un hombre fue quien lleno la mente de Selena de muchos pensamientos impuros y….la ínsito hacerlo con su ayuda- Dice el hombre

-Qué hombre la ínsito hacerlo?

-No lo sé, solo sé que ahora ese hombre es "El héroe del pueblo" y en mi opinión es injusto, solo atento contra la vida de una mujer y engaño a otra- Dice el hombre

-WOW Hans, de seguro te llevarías muy bien con ese hombre…-Dice Elsa en tono de burla

-JA, JA, que graciosa..-Dice Hans de forma sarcástica

-Bueno, es hora de descansar, buenas noches- Dice el hombre mientras se va

-Buenas noches- Dicen todos mientras se duermen


	13. Chapter 13

**Almas congeladas**

**Capítulo 13**

Era de noche y Hans estaba en el techo observando el cielo, lo que no conto fue con la compañía de Elsa

-Que haces aquí?- pregunta Elsa

-Solo..veo el cielo..y tu?- Pregunta Hans

-veo el cielo…-Dice Elsa

-Te gusta ver el cielo?- Pregunta Hans

-Sí, me trae lindos recuerdos, a veces de noche iba con mi padre al balcón y…veíamos el hermosos cielo… contábamos estrellas y…me decía que tenía que tener valor por mis poderes….- Dice Elsa algo triste

-Bueno, creo que lo escuchaste bien..mirate ahora- Dice Hans

-No..yo soy una torpe…-Dice Elsa

-No, eres una chica hermosa, valiente y con un gran corazón- Dice Hans

Elsa permanece en silencio hasta que se le ocurre decir algo – Gracias- Dice Elsa algo confundida y nerviosa

-tu eres todo lo que yo hubiera deseado ser alguna vez en mi vida- Dice Hans

-¿Y qué te detuvo?- Pregunta Elsa

-Mi ambición…mis hermanos eran malos conmigo y quería probarle que soy el mejor..pero trate de hacerlo de la peor manera….y..yo entiendo que estés enojada conmigo..me lo merezco..- Dice Hans triste – lo siento..-Completa Hans

Elsa permanece en silencio sin saber que decir, hubo un incómodo silencio y de repente sus manos se tocaron y la distancia entre sus labios se hacía más y más corta hasta que paso…se besaron por primera vez, fue un beso dulce, gracias a eso Hans tenía en claro lo que pasaba…le gustaba Elsa, y Elsa estaba muy confundida, ese beso la dejo muy nerviosa , Elsa quería separase pero no podía, la verdad se sentía muy bien besándolo , Hans tampoco quería separase , se sentía en el cielo, donde nada podría salir más, hasta que Elsa tomo valor y se separo

-hasta mañana-Dijo Elsa mientras se fue muy rápidamente, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa

-hasta mañana- Dijo Hans en un susurro, estaba muy sonrojado y feliz

**A la mañana siguiente **

-Hans- Dice Elsa

-Elsa- Dice Hans

Ambos dijeron sus nombres al mismo tiempo, lo que causo que ambos rieran

-Tu primero- Dice Hans

-Em..Ok..bueno..lo de ayer..-Dice Elsa

-Lo, lo se y quiero decirte que siento lo mismo que tu…- Dice Hans

-Ah? Enserio?

-Si, la verdad si- Dice Hans

-ósea que crees que es mejor no decirle a nadie?-Dice Elsa

-que? Pero…porque?- Dice Hans

-Bueno, seria raro…ya sabes..tu y yo…-Dice Elsa

-Pero el beso…- Dice Hans

-Ese beso fue un error- Dice Elsa lo cual causo que Hans se desmoronara por dentro

-Muy bien- Dice Hans mientras se va

**Más tarde **

**-**Pero que tonto fui- Dice Hans -¿Cómo rayos me pudo gustar Elsa? Ella no es para mí, y…ella piensa que besarme es un error y…es tan bella y…CONCENTRATE HANS…solo…ella no debe gustarme porque…em…- Dice Hans

Elsa se acercó y no pudo evitar escuchar la charla que tenía Hans consigo mismo

-Ella es muy serie y aburrida, y…le gustan las reglas y…es muy tranquilita y…es muy lista, DEMASIADO para mi gusto y…Y TIENE PODERES – Dice Hans

Elsa presto extra atención al escuchar la palabra "Poderes"

-Si, si, poderes, ella es realmente muy peligrosa, llegara el momento en el que olvide nuestro aniversario y ella congelara todo…es peligrosa…¿Cómo rayos pude pensar que me gustaría?

Elsa se quedó sorprendida y triste dio un paso atrás sin notar que estaba congelando el pasillo, asi que se fue de la cabaña corriendo y empezó su propia búsqueda de Selena…Sola…no quería ver a Hans, porque gracias a todo lo que había pasado ella había entendido algo…Hans le gustaba….y eso realmente la asustaba


	14. Chapter 14

**Almas congeladas **

**Capítulo 14**

Elsa se fue al bosque y se sentó en una roca donde empezó a llorar

-¿Porque lo bese? ¿Por qué lo ayude? ¿Por qué insistí con conocerlo bien?- Pregunta Elsa mientras llora

De repente un hombre de nieve la agarra

-AYUDA- Grita Elsa

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?- Dice Selena

-QUE HACES AQUÍ?- Pregunta Elsa molesta

-Te dije que volvería por ti – Dice Selena

-SUELTAME- Dice Elsa

-déjame pensarlo…NO- Dice Selena – llévenla al refugio- Dice Selena mientras camina delante de los hombres de nieve

**Mientras tanto **

-ELSA, ELSA, DONDE ESTAS?- Grita Hans

-Qué ocurre?- Pregunta Anna

-Elsa no está- Dice Hans

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Anna- Hay que encontrarla

-Crees que no se eso? Debe estar sola en el bosque, asustada e indefensa – Dice Hans

-No, es Elsa, tiene poderes, a ella no le pasaría nada malo, ella debe estar bien

**Mientras tanto en el refugio de Selena **

-AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Grita Elsa

-Es inútil Reina, nada nos sacara de aquí- Dice un guardia

-Cuanto tiempo han estado aquí?- Pregunta Elsa

-varios días- Responde el otro guardia

-Hola Hola- Dice Selena mientras se acerca

-QUE QUIERES?- Pregunta Elsa alterada

-Tu poder- Dice Selena

-¿Para?- Pregunta Elsa

-Veras…mi plan es congelar a todos los reinos nórdicos , y para eso necesito mucho poder- Dice Selena

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Elsa

-Porque todos han sido malos conmigo toda mi vida….entonces la mejor forma de probarles que no soy una tonta, es teniendo mucho poder…-Dice Selena

-GENIAL, CUANDO QUIERO OLVIDARME DEL APARECE ALGUIEN PARECIDA,¿ PORQUE TODO ME RECEURDA A EL?- Dice Elsa

-A quién? A tu amieneminovio? – Pregunta Selena

-Si….- Dice Elsa

-Tuvieron una discusión de niños de 5 años?- Dice Selena de forma sarcástica

-Ya déjame…..como me hirió que se burlara de mis poderes- Dijo Elsa triste

-El se burló de tus poderes?- Pregunta Selena recordando de una manera a si misma ç

-Si…bueno..no es el único…muchas personas se han burlado..o me tienen miedo..por mis poderes- Dice Elsa

Selena tiene compasión y le quita las esposas

-Vete- Dice Selena

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Elsa

-Vete, no mereces que te trate así – Dice Selena mientras se va a un rincón

-yo no me ire…..no quiero volver…- Dice Elsa

-Dejaras que un hombre te detenga?- Dice Selena

-yo…no lo se…pero…hay una gran tormenta cubriendo mi reino y…creo que me quedare aquí contigo- Dice Elsa

-Estás loca? Solo..Mírame, soy…prácticamente….una villana- Dice Selena

-tu no eres mala…solo eres incomprendida, y yo lo se, es enserio, porque no intentas ser buena?- Dice Elsa

-NO, INTENTE SER BUENA Y SOLO ME PISOTEARON- Dice Selena

-Y por eso vas a pisotear a los demás?- Dice Elsa

-Pues si…soy un monstruo..- Dice Selena

-Quien es el monstruo? Tú?...o las personas que te trataron mal por ser diferente?- Dice Elsa

-Eso no cambia nada…lo malo ya paso, ya está hecho..soy un monstruo, asesine personas y lastime a otras- Dice Selena mientras se aleja de Elsa

-Pues…no me ire hasta hacerte entrar en razón- Dice Elsa

-Pues suerte, porque dudo que lo logres- Dice Selena

-Pues lo intentare- Dice Elsa

**Mientras tanto **

-ELSA- Grita Hans

-ELSA- Grita Anna

-ELSA- Grita Kristoff

-SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES..Execto si estas en el baño, si estas en el baño quédate ahí…. – Dice Olaf

-Es inútil, nunca la encontraremos- Dice Hans

-Y porque se fue?- Pregunta Anna – QUE LE HICISTE HANS?

-Yo no le hice nada…o al menos no creo haberle hecho algo- Dice Hans

-Como sea, hay que conseguir a Elsa, la necesitamos para vencer a Selena- Dice Anna

-si…la extraño mucho- Dice Hans en un susurro no lo suficientemente bajo ya que llego a los oídos de Olaf. Olaf no dijo nada pero se quedó con una cara de alegría, le parecía genial que Elsa tuviera un admirador, asi que empezó a reir en voz baja

-Que es tan gracioso Olaf?

-Nada…nada- Dice Olaf mientras rie en voz baja nuevamente


	15. Chapter 15

**Almas congeladas**

**Capítulo 15**

**Mientras tanto en el refugio de Selena **

-Y…..Cuéntame de ti- Dice Elsa

-¿Qué te cuento?- Dice Selena

-em..no sé..tu relación con tu hermana, muchas personas me dijeron que…era tensa- Dice Elsa

-Lo fue- Dice Selena – una vez congele nuestro reino y me escape..hice un castillo de hielo y ella fue a buscarme- Dice Selena

-WOW- Dice Elsa

-Qué?- Pregunta Selena

-eso también me paso a mi…- Dice Elsa

-Ah, entonces será más fácil para ti entenderme- Dice Selena- pues…te contare lo que paso cuando me fue a buscar- Dice Selena

**Recuerdo **

_-Sé que fui mala contigo y…lo lamento, pero lo pasado quedo en el pasado – Dice Marie, quien después de esto comenzó a cantar _

**_Marie : _**

**_De lejos llegue para volver a empezar_**

**_Y ahora eres "WOW" un nuevo ser en verdad _**

_Selena : _

**_Me alegre que aceptes, quien soy yo en realidad _**

**_Me siento feliz de vivir mi libertad_**

**_Marie :_**

**_Hay que olvidar lo malo que paso, quien tuvo la razón _**

**_Selena : _**

**_O quien se equivoco _**

**_Selena y Marie :_**

**_Muy bien _**

**_Selena : Quédate aquí, hay mucho espacio para tiiiiiiiiiii_**

**_Marie y Selena : _**

**_Pues la vida _**

**_Marie : _**

**_Es corta para solo criticar a quien es mi hermana mayor _**

**_Selena y Marie : _**

**_Pues la vida _**

**_Selena : _**

**_Es corta para no permitir, que veas la reina que soy _**

**_Marie : _**

**_WOW, WOW, WOW _**

**_Selena y Marie : _**

**_Yo nunca antes lo vi, pero ahora si _**

**_La vida, es corta para perderte a ti _**

**_Marie : _**

**_Entonces vas a volver?_**

**_Selena : _**

**_Ja….volver?_**

**_Marie :_**

**_a descongelar el invierno, nadie puede entrar o salir _**

**_Selena : _**

**_Oh…._**

**_Marie : _**

**_entonces? (le muestra los guantes_**

**_Selena : _**

**_Ja….yo no te creo _**

**_Marie : _**

**_Qué? Yo pensé que al decírtelo tu tendrías que…_**

**_Selena : _**

**_Mis guantas usar? (le mete los guantes en la boca) Así va terminar?_**

**_Marie : _**

**_(se saca los guantes de la boca) Pues hazlo, será todo igual _**

**_y juntas vamos a estar _**

**_Selena : _**

**_Pues ese es el plan ..QUE VUELVA A LA JAULA _**

**_Marie : _**

**_WOW, WOW, cálmate ya _**

**_Y vamos a comenzar (le pone los guantes) _**

**_Selena : _**

**_(se quita los guantes y la empuja hacia la puerta) y gracias por venir a ver el lugar, mostrar cordialidad y amabilidad, MUY BIEN, vuelve a tu hogar (la empuja fuera del castillo) y mis secretos ve a gritar ..adios (cierra la puerta) pues la vida…_**

**_Marie : _**

**_OYE, HABRE ESA PUERTA YA, sé que tú la cierras porque sabes que es verdad_**

**_Hazme un lado tal vez, mas soy la única que, no tiene miedo de que, con el mundo acabes _**

**_Selena : _**

**_(abre la puerta) PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS A MI ME DA IGUAL, TU PROMETIDO ES UN EXTRAÑO (Le quita el guanto a Marie y le restriega el anillo en su cara) _**

**_Marie : _**

**_OYE, QUE CRUELDAD _**

**_Selena y Marie : _**

**_TE JURO QUE ESTOY ARTA DE TU FALSO APOTO FRATERNAL, TERNAL, TERNAL, JA , LA VIDA _**

**_Marie : _**

**_Es corta para al mundo ignorar y tratar con tanta frialdad _**

**_Selena : _**

**_LALALALALALALA_**

**_Selena y Marie : _**

**_LA VIDA _**

**_Selena : _**

**_Es corta para escuchar, alguien que me ha tratado maaaaaaaaaaal _**

**_Marie : _**

**_TU NO SABES _**

**_Selena :_**

**_TU NO SABES _**

**_Selena y Marie : _**

**_Lo que yo viví…solo por ti ..La vida, no hay que desperdiciarla, con el horror, de yo ser tu hermana, LA VIDAAAAAAAAA_**

_Después de esto dejan de cantar _

_-No sabes cómo me equivoque contigo- Dice Marie _

_-TU? TU TE HAS EQUIVOCADO CON TODOS- Dice Selena _

_-ERES TODO UN MONSTRUO- Dice Marie _

_-NO SOY UN MONSTRUO- Dice Selena mientras lanza un rayo de hielo _

_-JA- Dice Marie mientras esquiva el rayo _

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dice un muchacho mientras llega , aparentemente él había guiado a Marie hacia Selena _

_-ELLA ME LASTIMO- Dice Marie _

_-QUE? YO NO TE HICE NADA- Dice Selena _

_-ME DUELE TANTO- Dice Marie mientras finge llorar_

_-¿Por qué LE HACES ESTO?- Dice el muchacho mientras carga a Marie y se la lleva _

_-Yo…yo…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHG- Grita Selena mientras golpea la pared y rompe en llanto _

**Fin del recuerdo**

-Ella….fingió que la golpeaste con tus poderes? – Pregunta Elsa

-raro no? Ella solo buscaba atención- Dice Selena

-Bueno…al menos se lo que es tener a una hermana que se compromete con hombres que recién conoce- Dice Elsa

-JA….Es raro…tuvimos experiencias parecidas…..- Dice Selena

-Si pero…quizás es por algo…para apoyarnos mutuamente? Y..para entendernos- Dice Elsa

-Quizás….- Dice Selena

-Amigas? – Dice Elsa mientras extiende su mano

Selena se queda pensativa hasta que toma valor y dice

-Amigas- Dice Selena mientras estrecha la mano de Elsa

**Mientras tanto **

Hans se había detenido a buscar agua al rio para Kristoff y Anna, pero empezó hablar solo, lo que no conto era que Kristoff y Anna se detuvieron cerca del, tan cerca como para escuchar su charla

-Porque me enamore de ella?- Pregunta Hans a sí mismo- hay Elsa….¿porque debo sentirme así por ti? – Pregunta Hans – Porque no solo no te odie más? Porque me haces sentir tan bien? …no…yo…yo la odio….ahg, a quien engaño? Me gusta Elsa….es linda, inteligente, compasiva…ya me mencione que me gusta?- Dice Hans con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Anna y Kristoff se quedaron con la boca entre abierta y los ojos muy pero MUY abiertos, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar…¿a Hans le gustaba Elsa?, de verdad no lo podían creer, esas palabras salieron de la boca de Hans, pero lo que los dejo más impactados fue lo que Hans dijo a continuación

-Elsa tiene razón….que nos besáramos fue un error – Dice Hans algo triste

Anna después de eso salta de su escondite, estaba muy enojada al enterarse de que Hans beso a su hermana, así que fue a enfrentarlo

-QUE TU QUEEEEEE?- Grita Anna lo cual dejo a Hans algo avergonzado ya que habían escuchado la pelea que tenía consigo mismo sobre Elsa….

* * *

**Hola a todos, bueno, quiero dejar una aclaración , bueno mas bien 2**

**1. La canción que use para Selena y Marie es una de las canciones eliminadas de Frozen, de hecho creo que es hasta una de las mas famosas de las eliminadas...asi es, se trata de Life too short (No la version de Idina Menzel y Kristen Bell, sino la otra..mas o menos el demo, antes de que contrataran a Idina y Kristen)  
**

**2. la razón por la que no respondo a sus Reviews es que...bueno, son muy pocos (al meno por capitulo) y los que ya hay..creo que no necesitan responderse, es decir son mas claros sobre sus opiniones de las historias, si voy a responder un Reviews quiero que sea por una pregunta o aclaración**


	16. Chapter 16

**Almas congeladas**

**capítulo 16**

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE LA BESARAS- Grita Anna

-PUES CREELO, ME ENAMORE DE ELLA Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES- Grita Hans

Esas palabras dejaron a Anna sin habla, se quedó muy pensativa hasta que al fin respondió

-Ok- Dice Anna mientras se aleja lentamente

-¿Ok?- Pregunta Hans confundido

-Si…..se que es raro y no confió en ti pero….Elsa y tu sabrán que hacer y yo…creo que estaré bien con eso…que pase lo que tenga que pasar…- Dice Anna

-Gracias- Dice Hans sonriendo

-PERO NO TE HAGAS ILUSIONES ¿EH? No te diré cuñado, no te abrazare…ni te daré regalos de navidad- Dice Anna mientras se va

-Si…esa es la Anna que conozco- Dice Hans

**Mientras tanto **

-primer interés amoroso?- Pregunta Elsa

-Un chico llamado Edgar- Dice Selena

-Uuuuuuuuh- Dice Elsa mientras se rie

-No hagas uuuuuh….lo rechacé cuando se me declaro- Dice Selena

-¿Qué? Porque?- Dice Elsa

-Bueno…él y yo…hubiera sido raro…. Además había hecho un trato con el para que matara a mi hermana y…no quería meterlo en más problemas- Dice Selena algo triste- pero cambiando de tema…háblame de ti y tu amieneminovio- Dice Selena

-No lo menciones….ya te dije que se burló de mis poderes – Dice Elsa

-Oh….tranquila, Edgar hizo lo mismo una vez…LOS ODIABA- Dice Selena – aunque creo que en un principio me odiaba a mi…- Dice Selena

-pero..si te odiaba tanto….¿cómo se enamoró de ti?- Pregunta Elsa

-No lo sé…creo que a veces las personas que crees que no les importas….por dentro quizás te aman…- Dice Selena – aunque quizás no aplique todo el tiempo…..él me quiere matar ahora-completa Selena

-Oh…- Dice Elsa

-Pero bueno…como es tu historia con tu amieneminovio?- Dice Selena

-Bueno….el antes me quiso matar a mí y a mi hermana ..pero antes de eso él fue mi amigo y….luego volvió a Arendelle como empleado y….no se…creo que…después de conocerlo mejor no me pareció tan malo…nos besamos…dos veces….luego le dije que el beso fue un error…y luego lo escuche hablando solo sobre mí y…dijo lo que dijo- Dice Elsa triste

-WOW, que historia de amor tan profunda….- Dice Selena de forma sarcástica

-Ya cállate- Dice Elsa mientras se ríe – pero nunca pensé que diría esto….pero lo extraño- Dice Elsa

-Aaaaaw te enamoraste de tu amieneminovio- Dice Selena en tono de burla

-y cuál fue la peor travesura que hiciste? – Pregunta Elsa

-Congelar los zapatos de mi hermana….y a mi hermana…fue un cumpleaños que nunca olvido- Dice Selena mientras se ríe de forma maliciosa

-Oye, si me equivoque…..Eres un poco malvada- Dice Elsa en broma

-Sabes…es lindo al fin tener una amiga con quien hablar- Dice Selena

-Sí, eres la primera amiga que tengo…que no es mi hermana- Dice Elsa

-si….bueno, ya es tarde, buenas noches- Dice Selena mientras se va

-Buenas noches- Dice Elsa.

Elsa se quedó observando el cielo y recordó su beso con Hans….al recordarlo se sonrojo un poco y pensó en la frase de Selena _"veces las personas que crees que no les importas….por dentro quizás te aman" _ Elsa trato de convencerse a sí misma de que Hans no hablaba en serio…pero no podía, esas palabras para ella parecían muy reales , pero a pesar de todo Elsa se dio cuenta de algo…estaba enamorada de Hans…..por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado de alguien..y ese alguien alguna vez quiso matarla pero..Elsa a pesar de todo no le tenía rencor, le lastimaba lo que le hizo a Anna pero...sin eso quizás Anna no hubiera entendido que era el verdadero amor y….Anna ahora es feliz con Kristoff..pero volviendo al tema, Elsa estaba asustada de pensar que se había enamorado de Hans, y para completar su pequeña conciencia, ósea la pequeña Elsa llego con el pequeño Hans

_-Hola- Dice la pequeña Elsa _

-No tengo ganas de hablar con ustedes- Dice Elsa

-_Ok, nosotros hablamos y tu escuchas, mira, Hans realmente no es un mal chico…deberías darle una oportunidad, tal vez lo que dijo…lo dijo porque estaba herido o…o por broma, vamos Elsa ¿Le negaras a tu conciencia de que no sientes algo por él y estarías dispuesta a perdonar todo lo que hizo? – Dice la pequeña Elsa _

_-Sí, Créeme, yo..bueno el…bueno…yo…bueno..AHG, el punto es que yo sé que Hans …bueno y..AHG…tuve mi razón de decir lo que dije- Dice el pequeño Hans _

_-_Ok, escúchenme…si…siento Algo por Hans y…quiero creer que lo que dijo no es cierto pero…ya no se ni que hacer….no sé si perdonarlo..la verdad estoy confundida pero…lo admito…me enamore de Hans, y eso no está bien…. – Dice Elsa

La pequeña Elsa y el pequeño Hans abrazaron a Elsa, Elsa no sintió nada porque…bueno…ellos eran parte de su mente, no existían, Elsa no sabía con certeza porque los imaginaba..tal vez para recordar esos dulces momentos que vivió con Hans cuando se conocieron de niños..aunque fueron cortos, fueron lindos, estuvieron así un rato hasta que ellos dos desaparecieron y Elsa se fue a dormir

**A la mañana siguiente **

-Buenas tardes dormilona- Dice Selena

-Hey no te pases, no dormí tanto- Dice Elsa

-Enserio? Dormiste como 1000 horas- Dice Selena con tono de burla

-HEY, que mala- Dice Elsa mientras ríe

Empezaron a sonar gritos de armas y caballos, Elsa vio por la ventana y le dijo a Selena que viera, Selena vio por la ventana recordó al ejercito de Edgar, lo había olvidado por completo, Selena le grito rápidamente a Elsa

-ESCONDETE, ESOS HOMBRES QUIEREN LASTIMARTE Y SI TE VEN AQUÍ TE LASTIMARAN TAMBIEN- Dice Selena – sé que prometí ser buena pero…no por eso dejare que ellos me pisoteen – Completa Selena

-Tranquila, yo te ayudare – Dice Elsa

-¿Enserio?- Dice Selena mientras sonríe

-Si…para eso están las amigas- Dice Elsa

-Bien….es hora- Dice Selena

Selena llamo a su ejército de hombres de nieve para empezar la batalla contra el ejército de Edgar…..Aunque Selena por dentro le dolía tener que lastimarlo…


	17. Chapter 17

**Almas congeladas**

**capítulo 17**

-ESPERA-Grita Selena- tengo una mejor idea.

Selena escondió a Elsa, encogió a su ejército de hombres de nieve y se quedó parada en medio del castillo. Los hombres entraron de golpe al castillo y de Selena y no tardaron ni 5 segundos para que Selena notara la presencia de Edgar….pero no era el mismo…se veía más fuerte y tenía una mirada maliciosa, no se veía como el dulce, tierno…y algunas veces manipulador, chico del que se enamoró….se veía muy cambiado. Selena empezó a correr, Edgar y el ejército la persiguieron hasta que llegaron a una habitación oscura en la que estaba Selena ahí sola...y quieta, algo no estaba bien

-Oh que tierna….te rindes muy rápido- Dice Edgar mientras se acerca a Edgar con una espada

-Hay algo que aún no aprendes de mi Edgar…soy una caja de sorpresas- Dice Selena mientras crea una jaula de hielo que atrapa a Edgar y su ejercito

-¿Qué?- dice Edgar confundido, Selena lo había atrapado sin mayor esfuerzo alguno….

-Que tierno…pensaste que me rendí- Dice Selena con el mismo tono que uso Edgar cuando le dijo _"Oh que tierna…..te rindes muy rápido"_ era un tono sarcástico y suave

-SACAME DE AQUÍ- Grita Edgar

-para que me mates? No gracias valoro mi vida..- Dice Selena

-Pero no la de tus padres? O la de tu hermana?- Dice Edgar

-Oh…que raro, porque te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me dijo que matara a Marie- Dice Selena

Edgar se quedó estático y su ejército se quedó con una cara confundida , no podían creer lo que había dicho la reina Selena

-Yo…yo no se de que estas hablando- Dice Edgar

-A ver…tú me estas llamando mentirosa? CLARO, porque como ahora eres el almirante y tienes amiguitos….- Dice Selena

Todos se quedaron callados viendo a Edgar con confusión

-ATENTOS TODOS AL CHISME…lo leí en los periódicos- Dice Selena con cierta burla- y no es que yo sea criticona…pero el caballero de aquí…me está llamando mentirosa…Y ESO NO SE LO PERMITO A NADIE…quizás un poco a mi madre pero…la cuarta vez que lo hizo…murió..- Dice Selena

-Selena, basta- Dice Edgar

-No…ya me canse de yo ser el monstruo mientras tu estas con tu conciencia limpia….me das asco- Dice Selena molesta

-CALLATE- Dice Edgar

-Como escucharon…. El admirable Edgar….me dijo que el rompería el corazón de mi hermana y que yo la podría matar con una condición….volverlo almirante…yo no acepte al principio pero….el me convenció después de recordarme de todos mis problemas con la princesa Marie- Dice Selena

El ejército de Edgar lo miro con rabia, decepción y confusión

-Eres un monstruo….- Dice Edgar – querías hacerme miserable? Pues lo lograste….Marie tiene razón….eres un monstruo, una bestia y no me molestaría matarte- Dice Edgar enojado

Selena se quedó fría, por dentro se había destrozado , sin embargo se dio cuenta de que Edgar no era el hombre correcto para ella…pero estaba decepcionada, su primer amor era solo….un torpe

-Ok…- Dice Elsa mientras se va

-Selena…está todo bien?- Dice Elsa

Selena rompió en llanto y abrazo a Elsa, Elsa no soportaba verla así, la abrazo y trato de consolarla

-Tranquila Selena, tranquila- Dice Elsa

-¡ELSA!- Dice Hans mientras llega junto con Anna, Kristoff y Olaf, Sven se quedó afuera

Selena se escondió rápidamente en un rincón, ella sabía que si le veían la cara se asustarían y comenzaría una gran confusión


	18. Chapter 18

**Almas congeladas**

**Capítulo 18**

-ELSA- Dice Anna mientras abraza a Elsa- te extrañe tanto, pensé que te había pasado algo malo y…- Anna se quedó quieta al ver a Selena escondida, aunque ella obviamente no tenía idea de que ella era Selena.

-Oye..no tienes por qué tener miedo…ven- Dice Elsa

Selena salió de su escondite pero antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar una flecha casi lastima a Selena, Esa flecha venia de Edgar, quien había logrado escapar de la jaula, Selena estaba tan distraída que había olvidado poner un guardia para la jaula

-pensaste que me atraparías tan rápido- Dice Edgar mientras persigue a Selena

Selena empezó a correr, el ejercito de edgar estaba atacando a Elsa, Anna, Hans y Kristoff, y Edgar logro acorralar a Selena en una de las habitaciones del castillo

-es hora de terminar lo que tu empezaste- Dijo Edgar

-ALEJATE- Dice Selena mientras alza su mano

-Por favor Selena, tu nunca me arias daño- Dice Edgar.

Selena sabía que era verdad, aunque estuviera decepcionada de su primer amor…no podía hacerle daño

-SOLO ALEJATE- Dice Selena.

Pero ella estaba tan distraída que no noto que edgar se acercó rápidamente a ella y puso una espada en su cuello

-aléjate, por favor- Susurra Selena

-No- Dice edgar

-Ok….- Dice Selena, quien logro golpear a Edgar en donde más le dolía….Selena tuvo un pequeño rasguño en el cuello, pero no le importo, congelo a Edgar en el piso y salió para ayudar a Elsa, su amieneminovio y otras personas que no conocía aun….

**Mientras tanto **

-No puedo creer que nos atraparan- Dice Elsa

-Bueno…ahora podemos hablar del beso- Dice Hans

Elsa se sonrojo un poco y dijo –No se dé que hablas-

-Tranquila, ya lo sabemos- Dice Anna

-Ok pero…No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Hans…y menos frente a ellos- Dice Elsa

-Oh tranquila, les daremos privacidad- Dice Anna mientras se tapa los ojos

De repente los guardias que cuidaban la jaula se desmayaron…Selena los había golpeado

-Y LLEGO SU SALVACIOOOOON…muchas gracias querido publico…. Gracias, gracias, dejen las propinas en el sombrero del amable caballero desmayado- Dice Selena con un tono de broma

-Selena- Dice Elsa muy feliz al ver a su amiga

-E…E….ELLA ES SELENA?- Grita Anna

-Tranquila Anna, ella es mi amiga- Dice Elsa

-Ok…te dejo sola por unos momentos y besas a Hans y te vuelves amiga de la enemiga….hay algo más que quieras decirme?- Dice Anna

-si….tu cepillo de dientes de cayo en el retrete del baño…- Dice Elsa

-Y..lo lavaste verdad?- Pregunta Anna

-Em…SELENA, Como fue todo con Edgar- Dice Elsa tratando de cambiar de tema

-Más o menos…bueno, están debemos escapar de a…- Dice Selena pero es interrumpida, Un montón de hombres aparecen detrás de ella, entre ellos estaba Edgar quien logró escapar nuevamente , los hombres encadenaron a Selena y empezaron a golpearla . mientras que otro grupo de Hombres atrapo a Elsa, Hans, Anna y Kristoff para que no pudieran interferir

Selena lloraba sin parar, le dolía demasiado, pero empezó a recordar todos los golpes, todos los insultos y todos los rechazos que recibió algo dentro de sí dijo _"No más" _y asi fue…Selena se levantó, golpeo al ejercito con sus cadenas y las congelo para luego romperlas y quedar libres, Elsa se había liberado y ayudo a Hans, Anna y a Kristoff, quienes empezaron a luchas con los guardias .

Después un largo tiempo de lucha todo el ejército fue vencido, excepto Edgar que como antes…estaba tras Selena, era una lucha entre los 2 , Elsa quería ayudar pero Selena dijo _"Es mi batalla, no la tuya" _, pero llego el momento en que algo salió mal. Elsa por tratar de ayudar lanzo un rayo de hielo que cayó en los ojos de Selena, Selena estaba ciega y Edgar aprovecho para empujarla y acabar con su vida, -SELENAAAAAA- fue lo último que se escuchó, un grito de Elsa , vio debajo del balcón pero….su cuerpo no estaba…..solo estaba la escalera destrozada….lo que le dio a entender que su amiga cayo aún más abajo del palacio de hielo…

-¿Por qué?- Dice Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos mientras mira a Edgar con rabia

-Es mi deber...- Dice edgar

-CALLATE- Dice Elsa mientras lo encierra en una jaula de hielo- SELENA NO ERA EL MONSTRUO…SIEMPRE LO FUISTE TU- Dice Elsa mientras corre lejos del castillo para volver a Arendelle


	19. Chapter 19

**Almas Congeladas**

**capítulo 19**

Nuestros héroes y Hans volvieron a Arendelle, Elsa no quería ni hablar, le lastimaba tan solo pensar que la única amiga que tuvo en el mundo…ya no estaba

Al regresar a Arendelle Anna y Kristoff empezaron a preparar su boda, ya que la boda era justamente….esa misma noche, todo debía estar perfecto, ellos solo se preparaban, y Hans…bueno Elsa le había prometido a Hans que después de ese viaje…el volviera a casa….por dentro él estaba destruido al pensar que tan solo…al fin se había enamorado y…ahora debía irse

-Debo irme?- Pregunta Hans

-Es lo mejor para todos- Dice Elsa

-Para todos?-o para ti?- Dice Hans

-¿de qué hablas?- Dice Elsa

-me besaste….dijiste que fue un error y…luego escapaste sin razón- Dice Hans

-YO NO FUI EL QUE SE BURLO DE MIS PODERES- Grita Elsa

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Hans

-Ya lo sé, Ok, escuche todo lo malo que dijiste de mi- Dice Elsa

-¿Qué? Yo…..ah te refieres a eso- Dice Hans

-Si…no puedo creer que pienses todas esas cosas malas de mi – Dice Elsa

-Elsa y no…- Dice Hans

-vete- Dice Elsa

-Bueno…aun me falta empacar y….- Dice Hans

-No, vete, esta es mi habitación- Dice Elsa enojada

-Oh…lo siento….Ok…- Dice Hans mientras se va triste

-_Es que ya olvidaste por todo lo que pasaste con él?- Pregunta la pequeña Elsa – el cambio _

_-_Cállate…..tu y yo sabemos muy bien que la gente no cambia…..- Dice Elsa mientras se va

Era la noche de la boda, Todos estaban muy arreglados y felices….excepto por Elsa, perdió a su mejor amiga y se decepciono del hombre que le gustaba…definitivamente no era su día

-Y Kristoff, aceptas a Anna como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla ?

-Acepto- Dijo Kistoff

-y Anna…..

-ACEPTO- Dijo Anna sin dejar que terminara la oración

-Bueno, entonces…los delcaro marido y mujer…puede besar…

Anna agarro a Kristoff y lo beso rápidamente, realmente era el día más romántico de su vida

Luego se volvió de noche y fueron al palacio a celebrar la unión de la princesa Anna y el nuevo príncipe Kristoff . Ellos eran una pareja muy destacada, todos estaban felices….pero Elsa estaba tan deprimida…estaba a punto de llorar pero luego alguien hizo que volviera a sonreír

-¿Por qué lloras? No que antes decias "No me verán llorar"?- Pregunta una chica

Elsa alzo la vista y noto que esa misteriosa chica era Selena, eso le impresiono la verdad, ya que…ella misma la vio desplomarse …

-¿SELENA? -. Grita Elsa –SELENA- Vuelve a gritar solo que esta vez la abrazo –pero…pero como?- Pregunta Elsa confundida

-creo que debo repetirlo pero…Edgar y tu no tienen entendido que….soy una caja de sorpresas- Dice Selena

-pero…yo..yo vi..- Dice Elsa

-Por favor..pensaste en verdad que Edgar se iba a deshacer de mi tan rápido?- Dice Selena mientras sonríe

-ja…ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES BIEN- Dice Elsa mientras la abraza – y veo que no tienes ya el cabello peinado había arriba….- Dice Elsa

-Es una boda….una chica con un vestido de la reina de las nieves todo rasgado y el cabello hacia arriba…hubiera sido raro- Dice Selena con tono de burla- y tu amieneminovio?- Dice Selena

-Se fue- Dice Elsa triste

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Selena

-el…después de este viaje debía volver a su hogar- Dice Elsa

-Pero el te hace feliz- Dice Selena

-Somos diferentes – Dice Elsa

-¿Y? Hielo más hielo solo da más hielo…- Dice Selena

Anna escucho la conversación y se acerco

-Y que si son distintos?- Dice Anna

-de que hablas…tu lo odias- Dice Elsa

-Lo se…lo sé pero….es que yo….note que te ama mucho y…lo que dijo no fue enserio…yo lo escuche…él se enamoró de ti y…al principio no lo creí pero..ahora sí y a lo de ser distintos…eso no tiene por qué afectar….. Yo al principio no me quería casar con Kristoff pero eso pero…después de pensarlo un poco…entendí que…los opuestos no solo se atraen…se complementan para hacer la pareja perfecta y…si eres feliz con Hans…está bien para mí- Dice Anna mientras abraza a Elsa

-Si…tienen razón pero…el ahora se fue…por siempre…y…ya no no volverá- Dice Elsa mientras se va deprimida a otra parte


	20. Chapter 20

**Almas congeladas**

**Capítulo 20**

Elsa al tratar de irse se tropezó, cerro sus ojos para esperar un buen golpe pero…no fue así, alguien la estaba sujetando, al abrir sus ojos vio a Hans, ahí, tomando su mano y sonriendo

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Elsa confundida

-Volví por ti….sé que solo estuve como….1 hora en las islas del sur pero….te extrañe demasiado y…no podía volver sin decirte que….me enamore de ti- Dice Hans

-Y..porque debería creerte?- Dice Elsa

-Por favor Elsa, no te pido que me ames pero..al menos escúchame….este viaje me hizo darme cuenta que en verdad…estoy enamorado de ti…y además…cuando éramos pequeños éramos muy buenos amigos y…al estar contigo recordé eso y…más estos momentos nuevos que vivimos….solo quiero decirte que…estoy convencido, estoy enamorado de ti , no sé si me creas pero yo, yo quiero intentarlo, y te juro que no es un intento para ser rey…si nos casamos alguna vez..lo cual dudo porque no se cual sea tu respuesta yo aceptaría ser consorte o….

Hans estaba hablando muy desesperado pero al momento sintió sus labios junto a los de Elsa, era un sueño hecho realidad, el respondió a ese beso enseguida , Anna y Selena los veían desde lejos con ternura y ellos ahí…besándose por tercera vez solo que este beso no era como los otros, no era accidental y no era solo por ocasión…era un beso romántico, dulce, sincero y muy especial, Elsa se despegó de Hans para decirle algo :

-Te perdono- Dijo Elsa

-Ósea que…podemos intentarlo? Ya sabes…tu y yo…juntos?- Dice Hans

-Si…aunque deberás entender que no me casare contigo aun y serás un príncipe consorte si nos llegamos a casar- Dice Elsa

-claro…y además…porque ser rey…cuando puedo tener a mi reina..y ser feliz con ella- Dice Hans mientras la abraza

-AAAAAAAAAAW- Dice Selena

Hans y Elsa se despegaron para ver a Selena

-Arruine el momento…- Dice Selena- bueno tengo que volver al castillo de hielo- Dice Selena

-Espera….porque te vas?- Dice Elsa

-Bueno..dudo que aquí sea mi lugar aunque…no me molestaría empezar de nuevo aquí…si me lo permiten claro- Dice Selena

-Claro Selena, ahora eres parte de la familia- Dice Elsa

-Soy…de la familia?- Dice Selena- soy de la familia-Vuelve a repetir…-FAMILIA- Grita mientras abraza a Elsa y Hans, luego se fue y abrazo a Anna y Kristoff y para finalizar a Olaf

-Oye y…aun quieres esas clases de baile?- Pregunta Hans

-Las eh esperado durante muchos años- Dice Elsa mientras empieza a bailar con Hans


	21. Chapter 21

**Almas congeladas**

**Epílogo**

Habían pasado 4 años desde los acontecimientos pasados…Anna y Kristoff tenían un matrimonio feliz con 2 hermosos hijos, una niña llamada Kristina y un niño llamado Andrew, Elsa y Hans estaban recién casados, eran la reina y el consorte , Selena…bueno…Selena aun no conseguía al chico indicado , le costaba olvidarse de Edgar y por el momento estaba más concentrada en su familia y amigos …ah y cuidar a Kristina y Andrew, para ella eran como…sus hermanitos pequeños

-VENGAN NIÑOS- Dice Selena mientras crea una pista de patinaje

-SIIIIIIII- Dicen Andrew y Kristina mientras patinan con Selena

-Niños, en unos momentos será hora de dormir- Dice Anna

-oooow- Dicen los niños

-Vamos Anna, déjalos divertirse…no te estreses porque viene otro bebe en camino…- Dice Selena mientras señala la barriga de Anna

-JA, JA muy graciosa – Dice Anna

-Eres como una fábrica bebes- Dice Selena mientras ríe un poco

-Hey..oye, ya hiciste la estatua de Kristoff y mia?

-Si- Dice Selena mientras le muestra la estatua

-Oye…..LE PUSISTE LA NARIZ ENORME A KRISTOFF- Dice Anna

-Yo solo hago la verdad…- Dice Selena

Elsa y Hans llegaron abrazados y muy cariñosos , su compromiso al principio fue muy controversial y fue el tema de atención de todo Arendelle, les pareció raro que después de lo que Hans hizo….Elsa pudiera perdonarlo…pero así fue Elsa lo perdono, tuvo una relación con él, vio que cambio y ahora es su esposo….algo simple que aún muchas personas no entienden, pero que importaba? Su amor era más fuerte que las criticas

Pasaron meses y meses y su amor seguía creciendo, pero no solo el de ellos…también el de Anna y Kristoff, que dieron a luz a otro hijo más, lo llamaron Elias en honor a Elsa

Eran una extraña familia, 2 reinas de las nieves, un muñeco de nieve parlante, un reno, un príncipe consorte que en el pasado quizo acabar con esa familia, una pelirroja que era como una máquina de fabricar bebes ,un repartidor de hielo que además es príncipe y 3 niños muy parecidos a Anna, Kristoff y Elsa , si….eran muy familia rara pero…era muy unida a pesar de todo y nada la iba a separar

Y si se preguntan….¿qué paso con Edgar? Bueno, el termino en una de las celdas de Arendelle, los dos guardias ahora trabajaban en el castillo y los monstruos de nieve de Selena se volvieron más pequeños y se volvieron los mejores amigos y casi hermanos de Olaf, Selena le creo una amiguita a Olaf….y no tarde mucho Muñeca de nieve + muñeco de nieve = Amor de verano

Pero bueno….hay algo que nuestros héroes aprendieron gracias a los sucesos de hace 4 años, el amor de una amiga, amigo, o persona que te gusta, puede convertir tu alma congelada, en un alma noble y cálida, que las personas aunque tengan sus diferencias se complementan, a veces las personas son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para tener algo que quiere, veces quienes crees que no les importas, realmente te quieren mucho, y las personas pueden cambiar…no siempre pasa pero..si pueden, solo necesitan a alguien que derrita ese corazón helado….

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi fic…es el primero que hago y…bueno…no sé, siento que le faltaron muchas cosas, no sé si este sea el último, pienso hacer uno sobre…no se…un universo alterno en que los personajes de series o películas de Disney y otras compañías estén en una secundaria y deban superar varios desafíos y etc (también quisiera incluir a Selena, se la mostré a varios amigas y quedaron fascinadas con ella ) **

**Bueno, esto fue todo en "Almas congeladas" adiós…FrozenHeart se derrite, bye…. **


End file.
